Tú y tu asqueroso engaño
by Gis Cullen
Summary: Edward por petición de su madre pasa un año con su padre Carlisle, lo que no sabe, es todo lo que su padre ah hecho con la esposa de su mejor amigo Eleazar. Edward decide vengarse teniendo un romance con su "madrastra", al mismo tiempo que se enamora de su compañera en la universidad. Isabella Swan. ¿Edward dejará surgir ese amor o será arrastrado por su venganza?
1. Prologo

Prologo

Un error lo comete cualquiera, suelen decir las personas para justificar sus actos y más si esos actos y errores, lleva a la destrucción de sus seres queridos.  
Una segunda oportunidad no se le niega a nadie, dicen cuando la desesperación los embarga y ya no sabe que más hacer.  
Y uno no debe guardar rencor en sus corazones sino, que hay que saber perdonar.  
Pero… yo no creía nada de eso, había dejado de hacerlo, cuando el ser más importante de mi vida nos había defraudado tanto a mi madre como a mí.

Cuando uno quiere venganza, se olvida de todo y de todos a tu alrededor, solo existes tu y esa persona a la que le deseas lo peor. Hasta a la que le puedes llegar a desear la muerte.

Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, nos había traicionado tanto a mi madre como a mi... nada más ni nada menos que con la esposa de su mejor amigo y colega Eleazar.

La palabra venganza se repetía en mi mente día y noche, una y otra vez, haciendo que armara y desarmara planes en contra de mi padre por habernos causado semejante dolor. Mi madre no lo merecía. Carlisle, no merecía el amor que mi madre aun le profesaba. Él no se merecía nada.

Él lo pagaría con lo que supuestamente era su debilidad... Su mujer, su amante. Mi dulce y querida "madrastra". Lograría quitársela para luego botarla como la basura que ella también era. ¡Maldita ella y maldito mi padre!

Lo tenía todo decidido, hasta que al ingresar a mi segundo año en la universidad de Chicago, una nueva compañera apareció, dejándome a mí en la nebulosa, prendado de su hermosura, era la chica más sexy y hasta "dulce" que había visto hasta ahora, era simplemente preciosa; pero nada me haría desistir de mi cometido. Ni siquiera ella…

Yo, Edward Cullen, iba a llevar a cabo mi venganza. La cual era simple, hacerle pasar y sentir a mi padre lo que mi madre y su amigo Eleazar sintieron cuando los descubrieron a él y a su amante.


	2. Retratos rotos

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo** **Beteado** **por:** **Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Retratos rotos**

**Edward POV.**

— ¿Puedes entenderlo Edward? —susurro contra mi frente, mientras sus manos acunaban mi rostro.

— Si mamá, lo entiendo —se levantó de mi cama y beso mi frente para luego salir de mi habitación—, pero no puedo perdonarlo, no lo hago y nunca lo hare… —dije en susurros cuando mi madre había salido dejándome solo.

_**Flash Back**_

**Un Año Antes**

Estaba terminando de recoger los apuntes que el profesor de Bioquímica había dado para el próximo examen.

Hoy había sido un día agotador. Me lo había pasado de campus en campus y de aquí para allá, cargando libros y carpetas. Necesitaba aprobar el examen, era mi primer año en la Universidad y este iba a ser mi primer examen y no quería desaprobarlo.

Estaba llegando a casa cuando recibí una llamada de mi hermana Alice. Ella era la mayor por dos años. A mi hermana le encantaba viajar, ella era sumamente sencilla, jamás ostentaba sobre la posición económica que teníamos, solo lo usaba para sus viajes. Ella era toda una trotamundos, le encantaba viajar, conocer gente, culturas ella era un espíritu libre, nunca quiso ir a la universidad, jamás se asentaba en un solo lugar, algo que casi siempre le causaba problemas en el plano amoroso.

Alice era de una personalidad muy alocada, siempre iba a la moda pero jamás con ropa de diseñador, no. Alice solía comprar sus prendas en ferias, donde vendían ropas usadas, ella siempre decía que "un diseñador no hace a la moda, sino tú mismo siempre y cuando te sientas cómoda con lo que llevas puesto". Nunca la íbamos a ver en un shopping por gusto derrochando dinero, a menos que sea para una ocasión especial, pero nunca por gusto propio.

En fin, me pareció raro que llamara, ya que siempre que lo hacía era por algo importante.

Atendí la llamada…

— Hola ¿Alice? —se escuchó una puerta cerrarse y hablo.

— Edward yo… ¿Cómo estás? —se podía escuchar cómo se le quebraba la voz, deduje que era por la emoción, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando hablaba conmigo.

— Bien, hace mucho que no llamabas ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dónde estás?

— Yo… estoy bien, estoy en… en Francia —oh… papá en este momento estaba allí, había viajado por un congreso de Neurología.

— ¿Enserio? Papá esta en Francia en estos momentos ¿lo has visto? ¿Has hablado con él? —Alice era la princesita de papá, siempre la hacíamos enojar con eso.

— ¿Sabes por qué Carlisle está aquí, a que vino? —me pareció raro que ella se refiriera a papá como Carlisle, nunca lo hacía.

— Emm sí, está por un congreso de Neurología, ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Lo has visto? —se sintió un sollozo y luego como sorbía su nariz. Algo no andaba bien.

— Sí

— ¿Has hablado con él? Le daría mucho gusto verte y hablar contigo —a nuestro padre le encantaría ver a Alice. Eso lo haría feliz.

— No, no pude… no puedo. —entonces escuche como lloraba.

— ¿Alice que pasa? Me estas asustando ¿Estas bien? ¿Papá está bien? —paro de llorar y hablo con una frialdad que me alerto de que algo no andaba bien.

— Edward avísale a mamá que volveré a casa. Y quédate tranquilo que papá está más que bien. Adiós —y corto.

Mire mi celular antes de entrar a mi hogar y algo dentro mío se activó. Supuse que era preocupación, por Alice, por escucharla llorar, no entendía porque llamaba a papá por su nombre o porque justo ahora volvía ya que su vuelta estaba prevista para dentro de tres meses.

Entre a la casa y el olor a vainilla y caramelo flotaba por toda la planta baja. Deje las cosas en la entrada y me dirigí a la cocina, mamá estaba terminando de hacer lasaña, con los auriculares puestos mientras cantaba terminaba de cocinar. Con razón no me había escuchado llegar.

En la casa solo estábamos los dos, ya que tanto papá como Alice estaba de viaje.

La tome por la cintura y ella grito pegando un salto por el susto.

— ¡Jesús! ¡Edward me asustaste! —me dio un manotazo en el brazo para luego llevar una mano a su pecho.

— Perdón mamá, ya no lo hare más te lo prometo —dije riendo por su cara. Le di un beso en la frente y me dispuse a sentarme en la mesa.

— Llegas un poco tarde —comento, dándose la vuelta. Saco unos platos de una alacena y se dispuso a servir la lasaña.

— Lo sé, es que necesitaba terminar de estudiar esos apuntes, no puedo fallar en mí primer examen —dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Lo sé, pero tú eres muy inteligente, nunca fallarías… no te sobre exijas demasiado cariño, no me gustaría que dejes tu vida de lado — ¡Por Dios apenas y había empezado la universidad!

— Mamá no te preocupes, apenas y pasaron dos meses desde que empecé la universidad, da las gracias que vivo cerca del campus y que no me hizo falta viajar… anda a saber cuándo nos veríamos —por suerte vivíamos cerca de la universidad. Hyde Park era un barrio que quedaba muy cerca y me permitía viajar con comodidad.

— Tienes razón —me sonrió, mientras sacaba una jarra con agua de la nevera y la colocaba en la mesa.

— Edward, la cena ya está lista, lávate las manos y comemos.

— Claro… oh antes de que me olvide, hable con Alice y… —no me dejo terminar, sus ojos brillaron de intensidad y en su rostro adornaba una hermosa sonrisa. Mamá adoraba a Alice.

— ¡Oh Dios Mío! Porque no me lo dijiste antes ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está? ¡Habla por Dios! —se apresuró a decir.

— Sí me dejas con gusto —me miro feo— ok… me llamo para saber cómo estaba, no hablamos mucho, solo dijo que te avisara que… —quise crear suspenso, pero eso no le gusto, no cuando se trataba de Alice.

— ¡Ya… habla de una vez Edward Cullen! —me reí

— Que vuelve pronto —la boca de Esme se abrió en una perfecta O para luego llevar sus manos a la boca. Sus ojos, como me lo pensé, se humedecieron. Se abalanzó contra mí y me abrazo igual que yo a ella. A mamá le costaba horrores dejarla partir cada vez que su bebita volvía y al tiempo le salía con un nuevo viaja.

Sabíamos que era tener a Alice en casa. La alegría desbordaba, todos los días eran fiestas no literales sino más bien emocionales. Ella con su espíritu de libertad, de amor y paz, era simplemente mi complemento. Yo era más bien un poco serio. Más a la personalidad de papá.

— ¿Cuándo vuelve? —dijo al separarse y tomar asiento a mi lado, tomando mis manos. Esme era una madre increíble. Nunca hizo diferencia entre los dos, para ella ambos éramos sus bebes, en cambio para papá se podía decir que Alice era su debilidad. Y yo no envidaba eso ni mucho menos, yo también era muy celoso con ella.

— No me lo dijo, pero supongo que pronto. También me ha dicho que estaba en Francia y que ha visto a papá, pero que no ha podido hablar con él —omití el resto de la conversación y de su llanto, su voz triste, no quería preocupar a Esme sin primero hablar con Alice.

— ¡Oww! Podemos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para tu hermana, solo espero que papá este devuelta para ese momento —necesitaba saber algo.

— Mamá… ¿En qué cuidad de Francia se está llevando a cabo el congreso? —pregunte. Algo paso por mi mente tan fugas que no me permití ni siquiera considerarlo.

— En Paris ¿Por qué? —tenía que preguntarle a Alice donde es que ella estaba solo eso.

— No, por nada. Anda mamá siéntate a comer, estoy que me muero de hambre —dije para cambiar de tema. Aunque Esme cambio de conversación, Alice siempre estuvo presente. Estaba tan contenta que no me atreví a decir el estado en que mi hermana me había llamado.

Pasaron dos días desde que había hablado con Alice. Ella no había vuelto a llamar y eso me preocupaba un poco. Mamá estaba más que ansiosa. No dejaba de hablar de que ya tenía todo preparado para cuando viniera su bebita.

Hoy era viernes y esperábamos su llegada para este fin de semana. Necesitaba hablar con Alice y sacarme una duda que me está carcomiendo, me sentía tan culpable, tan mal por pensar eso de papá que me daba vergüenza. Pero la forma en que Alice me hablo de él me daba a pensar otra cosa.

Estaba en la sala de casa terminando de guardar los libros en mi bolso cuando se escuchó un auto estacionarse en la calle de mi casa. Termine de guardar lo libros y fui hasta la ventana que daba al jardín y su figura pequeña e inigualable se distinguió al salir del taxi. Su larga cabellera había desaparecido para darle lugar a un corto cabello color azabache.

Alice había llegado.

— ¡Mamá! —grite a todo pulmón, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de la entrada.

— ¡¿Qué paso, porque gritas así?! —dijo mientras salía casi corriendo de la cocina. De pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió y una Alice con ojos rojos e hinchados se hizo presente. Tiro las maletas que llevaba en cada mano y literalmente corrió hacia mamá.

A mi madre no le dio tiempo de ver su rostro por lo que cuando Alice se separó de ella, ambas lloraban por la emoción de verse. O eso creía yo. Mi madre la besaba y acariciaba su corta cabellera diciéndole _"estas tan bonita" "mira, te has cortado el cabello" "oh no sabes cómo te he extrañado"_ pero para mí no había pasado desapercibido la tristeza de sus ojos apenas ella había entrado. Alice supo camuflarlo bien con mamá, pero no conmigo.

Ella se separó de nuestra madre y me miro. Mis manos se sobaban ansiosas en mis jeans por acariciar su rostro, sin darme tiempo de nada se lanzó a mis brazos. Lloro a más no poder, nunca lloraba tanto cuando volvía. Su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto dejándome desolado e impotente de no saber cómo hacer que parara de llorar. Alice se aferraba a mi camisa como si de eso pendiera su vida. Algo no andaba bien, yo lo sentía.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos eh hice que me mirara, entonces lo vi en sus ojos. Esos mares verdes tan cristalinos como los míos y como los de nuestro padre. Nuestro padre. Todo se debía a él, lo estaba sintiendo, ahora me daba cuenta que ella no lloraba de emoción por vernos, ella lloraba de tristeza, decepción y rabia. Alice sabía algo, que estaba seguro, destrozaría al resto de los presentes. Bese su frente y volví a abrazarla, necesitaba calmarse a mamá ya le estaba pareciendo raro tantas lágrimas.

Esme la tomo en brazos y la dirigió hasta la sala, la sentó en uno de los sofás y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

— Cariño ¿Estas bien? — ¡Oh, oh! Esme se estaba dando cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Me miro y yo tuve que agachar la mirada y cambiar de tema.

— Alice… ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, la has pasado bien? —ella asintió para luego acomodarse en el asiento y limpiar su rostro con las mangas de su suéter. Bien se estaba calmando.

— Yo… mamá yo necesito hablar contigo, yo… — ¡No! Que pensaba decir, primero debía esperar a hablar conmigo.

— Mamá, porque no le preparas algo para comer a Alice, su viaje tuvo que haberla dejado famélica —mi madre asintió, apoyando lo que yo decía y se paró de su lado dejándole un beso en su frente, asegurándole que enseguida volvía.

Cuando quedó fuera de nuestra vista, me senté a su lado y tome sus manos. Ella volvió a soltar un sollozo y escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Yo volví a abrasarla.

Tenía que saber en qué cuidad estaba ella cuando vio a nuestro padre.

— Alice nena… en que parte de Francia estabas cuando… cuando viste a papá —sollozó más fuerte, pero aun así le entendí cuando hablo.

— E-en Annecy, es una pequeña localidad de Alta Saboya que queda en la región de Ródano-Alpes —suspire, pero algo parecido a la ira crecía dentro mío y se instalaba tanto en mi pecho como en mi cabeza.

— ¿Queda cerca de Paris? —ella me miro con el ceño fruncido

— No, Annecy queda casi en la otra punta de Paris ¿Por qué?

— Porque es en Paris, donde supuestamente tenía el congreso papá —ella asintió con su rostro desfigurado de tristeza.

— Lo sé —apreté sus manos e hice que me mirara.

— Alice ¿Qué… que fue lo que viste? —le pregunté sintiendo miedo de lo que iba a contestar. Ella me miro y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

— Yo… yo vi a Carlisle con… –sollozó y volvió a hablar— con una mujer de la mano, abrazados y hasta… besándose —y lloro más.

Le solté el rostro cuando sentimos como algo metálico retumbaba contra el piso de la sala. Giramos nuestras cabezas y el rostro desfigurado de nuestra madre nos miraba. Alice se paró de inmediato.

— Mamá… —susurro queriéndose acercar. Pero Esme levanto sus manos dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué… que has dicho? Re-repítelo —Alice se negaba a hablar otra vez, negaba con la cabeza, no lo quería repetir.

— Lo siento mamá, lo siento yo… tú no debías enterarte así, no… lo siento —repetía llorando una y otra vez Alice.

— Mamá, porque no te calmas tiene que haber una explicación no se… —sabía que no había explicación para algo así, mi hermana jamás jugaría con algo de ese estilo.

Alice me miro rabiosa…

— ¡Que te pasa Edward, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Maldita sea, lo estuve siguiendo por dos días! —la mire sorprendido, mientras ella se sentaba otra vez en el sofá. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Ella me miro y su mirada estaba opaca, recién ahí caí en la cuenta de su aspecto. Alice lucia más delgada que de costumbre, tenía unas profundas ojeras y aunque su vestimenta era de por si vieja y limpia, esta era en tonos oscuros. Alice nunca vestía así, a menos que sea para un funeral.

¿Qué había hecho mi padre? Odiaba admitirlo, pero él estaba destrozando a su familia. Dios a nuestra madre, ella siempre fue abnegada con nosotros, con él. Había dejado sus sueños de lado para entregarse por completo a su familia y así le pagaba.

— Tranquila cariño, no te enojes con tu hermano—mire a mi madre, sin expresión ¿acaso ella…?—, desde hace un tiempo que sospechaba algo, yo… yo no quería creer, yo tendría que haberme asegurado, jamás debí permitir que ninguno de ustedes dos se enterara de algo, no antes que yo… lo siento pequeña —Esme se acercó a Alice y la abrazo, besando su cabeza—, jamás debí permitir que tu vieras algo así, lo siento mi amor lo siento —las dos comenzaron a llorar.

¿En qué momento nuestra familia se destrozaba, se caía a pedazos? ¿En qué momento a mi padre se le había cruzado por la cabeza destrozarnos de esa forma? ¿Por qué había traicionado a su familia? Porque no solo a mamá había traicionado, también había traicionado nuestra confianza.

Algo de mí se apodero. Sentía como iba carcomiendo cada parte de mi ser, arrasando con todo el amor, respeto y confianza que alguna vez pude llegar a sentir por él.

— ¿Quién era Alice? —esa pregunta retumbo en las paredes de mi casa. Mi voz había sonado sin emoción alguna, no me iba a derrumbar delante de ellas, no ahora.

Mi madre al parecer no lo sabía, por lo que miro a mi hermana esperando su respuesta. Las facciones de nuestra madre eran del dolor puro, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada reparación que hacía.

Alice se removió en su asiento y al fin hablo, no sin antes dejar salir nuevas lágrimas.

— Ca-Carmen Denali —Esme se paralizo. Yo jadee y Alice escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Mama se separó de ella llevando las manos a su boca queriendo tapar los sollozos contra sus manos, pero era imposible.

Todos sabíamos quién era esa mujer. Ella era la esposa del colega y mejor amigo de Carlisle. Eleazar Denali. Él era un buen hombre, respetado en toda el área de neurología en el hospital, aparte de eso, siempre estuvo con nuestra familia cuando más lo necesitamos ¿Cómo Carlisle pudo haberle hecho algo así a su mejor amigo? Esa mujer era el mismísimo demonio, siempre había desconfiado de ella. Jamás me gusto que viniera a mi casa.

Ahora más que nunca la odiaba. Me daba asco.

Pude ver como mi madre se levantaba como un resorte y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor hasta que dio su vista con las fotografías que posaban sobre la chimenea. Corrió hasta allí y de un solo manotazo barrio con todos los portarretratos; se dio la vuelta y volvió a hacerlo con los que estaba sobre la mesa ratona que estaba en medio de la sala. Pero lo que jamás esperamos fue que ella tomara el jarrón de cristal que Carlisle le había regalado, traído de uno de sus viajes, camino hasta el centro de la sala y lo lanzo hacia la majestuosa pintura de nuestra familia que colgaba de una de las paredes. Corrí hasta donde mi madre estaba y la tome por los brazos mientras ella se desmoronaba. No dejaría que ella se lastimara más de lo que ese, al que ahora la palabra _"padre"_ le quedaba grande, lo había hecho.

Podía escuchar como la garganta de mi madre se desgarraba con los gritos de dolor que soltaba junto a su llanto.

En el suelo como estábamos deje que descargara su dolor. Alice no estaba en mejores condiciones que Esme, por lo que estire mi mano hacia ella para que se acercara y así lo hizo. Se agacho junto a nosotros y ella también abrazo a nuestra madre, queriéndole brindar el apoyo que ni ella misma tenia. Aún más la admire por eso. Las abrace a ambas y bese sus cabezas. En ese momento ellas dos me necesitaban, ya me desahogaría yo en otro momento cuando estuviera solo.

Al cabo de un buen rato pude sentir como mi madre se tranquilizaba. Alice se separó un poco y me hizo señas de que se había dormido. La tome en mis brazos y ella se acomodó en mi pecho. Sus ojos estaba hinchados e irritados ¡Maldito sea Carlisle y esa puta mujer! Por hacer miserable la vida de mi madre.

Subimos las escaleras con Alice pisándome los talones y entramos en su habitación, no estaba seguro de dejarla allí pero aun así lo hice. Le quite sus bailarinas y la metí en la cama. Alice rodeo la cama y se dispuso a quitarse sus zapatos y también se metió dentro de la cama junto a mamá. Le sonreí en un intento de sonrisa y ella me devolvió el gesto. Abrazo a nuestra madre y como reflejo nuestra madre se acurruco entre sus brazos. Parecía tan frágil, tan desorientada… tan rota. Y todo por culpa de esos dos malnacidos.

Salí de la habitación y me encamine hacia la sala. Todo destrozado. No había quedado portarretratos sanos y en pie. Suspire y algo se agarroto en mi garganta cuando levante la vista a la pintura de mi familia. Los cristales rotos habían rajado el lienzo, dejándolo estropeado. Era una clara señal de que esta familia ya no era familia. Y de eso se había encargado Carlisle.

Tome mi bolso y saque mi celular, no me importaba la hora que era en Francia solo… solo, necesitaba escucharlo. No le diría ni reclamaría nada. Eso se hacía de frente no por un puto teléfono. Yo no era como él, no era un maldito cobarde, lo enfrentaría, claro que sí, pero ahora solo quería escucharlo. Y ver cuán sínico podía llegar a ser.

El celular sonó cinco veces, hasta que atendió.

— ¿Ho-hola?—su voz sonaba agitada. Ya me imaginaba que estaba haciendo ¡Maldito hijo de mil putas!

— Soy yo, solo… solo quería saber cuándo regresas —hasta ahora no me daba cuenta cuanto había cambiado mi voz, había sonado fría sin emoción. Tuve que aguantarme y morderme la lengua para no gritarle lo mal nacido que es.

— ¿Hijo paz-paso algo? Te noto la voz rara ¿Tú madre está bien? — ¡Oh por dios! Jamás pensé que llegaría a tal punto su necedad ¡Él maldito estaba con su amante y tenía la desfachatez de preguntar por mi madre!

— Sí todo está bien, ¿Carlisle cuando regresas? no tengo mucho tiempo —quería gritarle, pero me estaba conteniendo a morir.

— ¿Carlisle? Nunca me habías llamado así, estas seguro que está todo bien.

— Sí _papá… _—dije en forma de burla la palabra papá.

— Esta bien, yo… mañana, sí mañana estoy saliendo para Estados Unidos y hazme un favor —se escuchó como una puerta se cerraba— dile a mamá que la amo —sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo y vomitar todo lo que había ingerido en el día. Cerré los ojos y trate de tranquilizarme— ¿Edward? Sigues ahí… —respire hondo y trate que mi voz sonara clara.

— Alice regreso… —pude sentir como su voz se agitaba, sabia cuando él amaba a mi hermana ella era su debilidad. Algo de lo que se olvidó cuando decidió traicionarla a ella también.

— ¿Cómo? Pero… ¿Cuándo, dónde estuvo? ¿Qué no regresaba dentro de tres meses? ¡Oh por Dios, no sabes cuánto la he extrañado! —ya no aguantaba más esto. Debía cortar o no me aguantaría gritarle todo el mal que nos había hecho.

— No lo sé, tengo que irme, nos vemos el domingo supongo, Adiós —escuche como me llamaba, pero no le conteste y le corte igual.

Caí con todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el sofá. No podía llorar ¿Por qué no me salían las lágrimas? ¿Porque no gritaba? ¿Por qué no me desahogaba? No lo sabía, tampoco quería averiguarlo. Él no se merecía nada, solo mi odio y rencor.

Jamás creí que el amor y respeto que sentía por Carlisle se transformaría en sentimientos tan malos como lo eran el odio y el rencor. Pero así había pasado, y esto estaba matándome.

En un arranque de furia lance mi celular contra la pared, no necesitaba volver escuchar, nada proveniente de su boca; porque estaba seguro que él iba a intentar llamar otra vez.

Pero ese momento no llego en todo ese fin de semana. La casa había quedado como la había dejado mi madre.

El día sábado lo habíamos pasado metidos en su habitación, tratando de consolar a mamá junto a mi hermana. Al momento del almuerzo con Alice bajamos dejándola sola un momento para preparar algo de comer, cuando comenzamos a escuchar cosas rompiéndose.

Inmediatamente corrimos escalera arriba. Llegamos hacia la habitación y nos sorprendió, ver todo destrozado. Otra vez.

La encontramos recostada sobre la alfombra, ovillada garrando sus piernas. Dios…

Volví a tomarla en brazos y la saque de esa habitación para llevarla a la de Alice.

No había comido ni bebido nada en todo el sábado y en la mañana del domingo.

Antes del medio día de ese día quiso darse una ducha, para luego volverse a recostar y dormir.

Con Alice dejamos que descansara un poco más, sobre la mesa de noche habíamos dejado un vaso de leche con galletas por si le agarraba hambre. Vimos que seguía dormida así que sin más bajamos a tratar de acomodar el desastre que había en la sala.

Estábamos en la cocina guardando algunas cosas, habíamos decidido empezar por ahí ya que no estaba tan desordenada.

Sentimos como se estacionaba un auto en la entrada de la casa, eh inmediatamente Alice y yo nos tensamos, ella me miro y sus ojos se humedecieron. Hasta ahora no había podido hablar de nada con ella, aun no me atrevía a preguntar nada. No imaginaba por lo que tuvo que pasar ella estando sola, sin nadie que la apoyara mientras descubría el engaño de Carlisle.

Escuchamos como la puerta de la entrada se abrió y el sonido de los zapatos de Carlisle sobre el parquee de madera. Alice respiraba entrecortadamente y yo mantenía mis puños cerrados, conteniéndome de no salir corriendo y partirle la cara.

Yo no era ningún cobarde como él, por lo que salí de la cocina dejando a Alice tratando de tranquilizarse e hice frente al que hasta hace poco llame _"padre"._

Sus ojos pasaban por sobre toda la sala. Su rostro estaba más blanco que de costumbre, dio la vuelta apresurado sobre sus talones y cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, me vio, quiso acercarse a mí, pero inmediatamente levante mi mano…

— Hijo… ¿Qué… que ha pasado? ¿Qué sucedió aquí? —se quedó en su lugar.

— Esto… —hice una seña con la mano, apuntando a la sala—, es toda obra tuya —él me miro frunciendo su ceño, me acerque un paso hacia él y le lance todo lo que hasta ahora tenía guardado. Esto no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

— Esto ha sido y es toda tu culpa —dije mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Pe-pero de que hablas? —su voz temblaba, se le notaba el nerviosismo.

— ¡De que hablo! Eres un maldito sínico de mierda Carlisle —sus ojos se abrieron como plato, pero luego frunció el ceño.

— Cuida tu vocabulario cuando hables conmigo Edward, yo no te permito… —y hasta ahí dio mi paciencia.

— ¿Tu no me permites qué? Eres un mal nacido de mierda, has acabado con esta familia Carlisle, lo has destruido todo y puedo asegurarte que no queda nada —le grite al muy sínico.

— ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? —no podía creer lo cara dura que era. En ese momento salió Alice de la cocina hecha una furia y encaro a Carlisle como nunca pensé. Al parecer la necedad de nuestro _"querido padre" _había colmado la paciencia de mi hermana.

Carlisle al verla se le iluminaron los ojos e intento acercarse a ella pero nunca se esperó la tremenda bofetada que le dio su propia hija. Él la miro con los ojos desencajados y juro que vi que su cabeza empezaba a atar cabos.

— Hija… —la miro con sus ojos aguados y tragando forzosamente.

— Eres la misma escoria Carlisle —el frio con que Alice pronunciaba cada palabra no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, yo mismo me refería con odio hacia él, lo que si pude distinguir fue el inmenso dolor con el que pronuncio su nombre— te vi, maldita sea, te vi con esa… zorra barata —la cara de Carlisle se desfiguro al verse expuesto por su propia princesa — te suena Annecy… pues bien porque fue en ese mismo lugar donde murió mi padre… me das asco Carlisle, has acabado con todos nosotros de una sola vez ¡Maldito sinvergüenza! ¡Hijo de puta! —tan pequeña como era se le lanzo encima a golpes.

Carlisle derramaba lágrimas. Ahora estaba dándose cuenta del daño que había cometido. Me sorprendí a mí mismo sintiéndome bien al ver como Alice lo dañaba con las palabras. Me acerque a ella y la tome de la cintura para separarla, ella lloraba desconsolada, él se tapaba la cara con sus manos queriendo ocultar la vergüenza que figuraba en sus ojos. Tarde. Muy tarde.

Intento acercarse a nosotros…

— Por favor, déjenme explicarles yo… —no tuvo tiempo de hablar, por el grito que provino de las escaleras.

— ¡Aléjate de ellos! —Mamá.

Todos giramos y nos encontramos con Esme bajando por las escaleras con toda la dignidad que una dama engañada pueda tener.

— Esme por favor, yo… yo… déjame explicarte yo… por favor —Carlisle soltó un sollozo al ver como lo miraba y trato de acercarse a ella. Eso no se lo iba a permitir.

— ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella! —él me miro e hizo un paso hacia atrás. Volvió a mirarla y podía ver cuán desesperado estaba. Tome a Alice y la jale detrás mío mientras me acercaba hacia nuestras madre. Quien se ponía delante mío y de Alice. Como toda una madre.

— Lo siento… por favor déjenme explicarles yo… —mi madre negaba con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su decepción y el dolor que todo esto le causaba.

— No seas sínico, yo misma vi como disfrutabas yendo de la mano con esa puta, como te besabas con ella ¿Cómo… como pudieron hacerle eso a Eleazar? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mamá? Escúchame bien Carlisle, porque es la última vez que hablare contigo. A partir de hoy estas muerto para mí, tu mera presencia me da asco, me repugna si quiera respirar el mismo aire que tú. Te odio, me has escuchado. Te odio —lo último lo dijo llorando.

Carlisle no dejaba de llorar, negando con la cabeza, tirando de su cabello desesperado.

Nuestra madre camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, tomo las maletas que él antes había dejado en la entrada y las lanzo hacia el patio delantero.

—Aquí no hay más lugar para ti, vete por dónde has venido —Carlisle corrió hasta donde estaba y la tomo por los brazos, llorando, rogándole, pidiéndole perdón.

Esme se soltó de su agarre y pude ver como derramaba lágrimas. — Vete con la puta de tu amante, porque en mi corazón ya no tienes lugar —él intento tomarla otra vez y ella le soltó una bofetada que le dio de lleno en su mejilla— Suéltame y vete de una vez.

Él recorrió la casa con la vista y luego miro a mi hermana, a mamá para terminar mirándome a mí.

Camine hacia él y me pare frente a su cuerpo.

— Vete y no regreses, tanto Alice, como mamá y yo no te necesitamos, olvídate de esta familia porque ya no perteneces a ella… —sus ojos me mostraron cuanto dolor le causaron mis palabras. — Vete, de una vez por todas, no me hagas olvidar que alguna vez fuiste mi padre —dije con todo el rencor que tenía.

— Hijo por favor… —dijo con la voz temblando por sus sollozos

— Vete Carlisle —susurro mi madre.

— Perdónenme—dijo para darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vimos. O por lo menos yo y mi hermana.

Las semanas siguientes mí madre Alice y yo nos concentramos en tratar de olvidar ese día. Alice nos había dicho que ya no se iba a ir más, que se iba a quedar con nosotros para que como la familia de tres que éramos saliéramos adelante y yo se lo agradecí eternamente.

Hubo noches en que tanto ella como mamá se despertaban llorando y sudadas por las pesadillas que tenían. Yo trataba de acompañarlas en todo lo que podía, trate de enfocarme en mis estudios y mediante eso llevarle un poco de alegría a nuestra madre. Cada día la veíamos más deteriorada.

Los meses siguientes pasaron. Mi vida era de la casa a la universidad, de la universidad a la casa. No salía a fiestas, no tenía vida social, no tenía amigos y mi aspecto era horrible, todo desaliñado.

Alice había encontrado trabajo en un vivero atendiendo y cuidando de las plantas. Era lo único que sabía hacer, no le dejaba mucho pero algo era algo. Para sus gastos alcanzaba. Era tan terca que no quería que mamá la mantuviera.

Mi madre había decidido cerrar cualquier cuenta de banco que recibiera depósitos de las cuentas de Carlisle, así mismo de las extensiones de sus cuentas. Ella había heredado una gran herencia de sus abuelos al ser única nieta y nunca había tenido la necesidad de usarla, y al estar toda en los bancos hizo que acrecentara al pasar el tiempo.

Aunque intente buscar trabajo, mi madre no lo quiso, dijo que jamás permitiría que dejara la universidad por algo así, que tanto a mí como a mi hermana no nos hacía falta, y que no había podido convencer a Alice de que no trabajara, pero que lo haría conmigo. Y así lo hizo. Yo seguí con la universidad estudiando y refugiándome éntrelos libros.

En un principio, Carlisle nos llamaba a todos, a mamá, a Alice, a mí; pero ninguno atendía. Nadie quería saber de él.

Ocho meses después de aquel día, mamá nos había dicho que le había solicitado el divorcio a nuestro padre, porque según una amiga suya lo había visto con la zorra de Carmen Denali, comiendo en un restaurant muy acaramelados. Ese día sentí tanta rabia que quise ir a golpearlo, pero mi madre me detuvo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que nunca.

El día de la audiencia de divorcio acompañamos a nuestra madre hasta el edificio de tribunales donde su abogado la esperaba. Ahí nos encontramos con Eleazar, él estaba destrozado al igual que mamá a diferencia de ella, él no tenía hijos con la arrastrada esa, haciéndoles el divorcio más fácil. Por él nos enteramos que no era la primera vez que Carme le hacía algo así, de engañarlo con otro hombre, esta había sido la tercera vez. Ese fue el dato que me carcomió durante los meses venideros. Porque si ella lo había traicionado a Eleazar tres veces ¿Qué quitaba que a Carlisle no le hiciera lo mismo?

Once meses después de ese día. Las cosas mejoraban para mi pequeña familia. Una vez estábamos cenando en el centro comercial cuando de la nada apareció una antigua amiga de mi madre. Hablando y contándose cosas, le había comentado que había estaba por abrir un gran restaurante al otro lado de Chicago y que aún no tenía a la persona que le diseñara el interior del local. Siobhan aún no había encontrado a un socio de confianza para poder lanzarse del todo. Ahí en el centro comercial a mamá le propuso ser su socia, a lo que ni lenta ni perezosa Alice la incentivo diciéndole que era lo que le hacía falta para despejar su mente.

Siobhan le había comentado que ella había comprado una gran cantidad de cosas en el extranjero, pero por cosas que ella no podía desatender del local no había podido ir a buscar. Ahí fue cuando mi lamparita se prendió y comente como quien quiere la cosa que tanto ella como Alice podían ir a buscar las cosas. Sabia cuanto quería volver a viajar Alice. A las tres les pareció bien.

Solo había un problema, y era que yo no me podía quedar solo, mamá no quería. No entendía que ya estaba grande, pero aun así no quería saber nada de dejarme solo.

Entonces una idea macabra vino hacia mí. Era el momento de mi venganza. Ellas se fueron de viaje y yo me quede solo pero con la condición de que permitiera recibir llamadas de Carlisle para saber si todo estaba bien. Lo acepte.

Todo lo que duro el viaje de mi madre y Alice, Carlisle me llamo todos los días a la misma hora, para saber cómo estaba. Mis contestaciones siempre eran las mismas…

— ¿Hola?

— Hola hijo, solo…

— Estoy bien, Adiós.

Siempre fue así, nunca cambiaba nada. Mamá había hecho un gran esfuerzo para hablar con él y pedirle el favor de llamarme, algo que a él le había sorprendido, pero que según mamá había aceptado gustoso.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron y todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que tuvo que empezar el nuevo año. Faltaba un mes para empezar mi segundo año en la universidad. Sutilmente fui dando el pie para que mi propia madre me propusiera el irme a pasar el año con Carlisle; al principio me negaría pero luego aceptaría para no levantar sospechas.

Hasta que un día lo dijo…

— Hijo por favor, ya ha pasado casi un año, tú en un mes comienzas la universidad y no me gustaría que siguieran separados tú y tu padre, por eso… ¿has pensado en lo que te pedí? —suspire

—Sí, lo he pensado… yo… yo me iré con Carlisle este año —ella pensaba que lo hacía para que nuestra relación volviera a resurgir. Pobre de mi madre, ni se imaginaba lo que yo pensaba hacer.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Tome las maletas de mi cama y fui directo a la sala donde me esperaba Alice con una caja en sus manos y con lágrimas en los ojos. Me abrazo y me dio la caja, junto con un beso en mi mejilla.

— Te amo Alice, no lo olvides —ella me sonrió y dejo caer una lagrima. Yo se la limpie y la abrace.

— Yo igual Edward. Cualquier cosa llama por favor —asentí.

Salí y me monte en el Audi de mamá.

Aquí me encontraba yendo hacia el departamento de Carlisle, mientras mi madre iba manejando. Odiaba hacerla pasar por esto, pero solo serían unos minutos que tendría que aguantar la presencia de él. No la haría pasar por el mal trago de tener que verlo mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la dirección que mamá tenia anotada en un papel, pudimos ver como Carlisle nos esperaba en la puerta del edificio. En cuanto nos vio una sonrisa nerviosa se instaló en su rostro. Mamá suspiro y cuando se disponía a salir la detuve.

— No hace falta mamá, quédate aquí, no quiero que salgas, se cuánto te cuesta —ella asintió y me abrazo un buen rato. Pude ver como Carlisle agachaba la cabeza.

— Bien… por favor trata… solo eso te diré, sé que es difícil pero… trata —solo asentí. Beso mi frente y antes de salir inhale aire. Salí del auto colocándome mis Ray-Bans.

Abrí la puerta de atrás y saque las maletas, cerré la puerta y deje las maletas sobre la vereda frente al edificio. Me acerque hacia la ventanilla del auto de mamá y ella me sonrió.

— Te amo, tú y tu hermana son mi vida ¿lo sabes verdad? —asentí con mis ojos aguados.

— Lo sé, yo también te amo mamá —la abrace, metiendo casi medio cuerpo dentro del auto y bese su rostro.

— Adiós.

— Adiós y cuida que Alice no se meta en problemas —ella sonrió y me empujo para que saliera del auto. Subió la ventanilla y arranco, yéndose. Sin siquiera dar una mirada a Carlisle.

Al darme la vuelta vi cómo se acercaba dudoso. Tome mis maletas y me acerque.

— ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo has estado? —saludo.

— Carlisle —dije a modo de saludo. Intento acercarse pero yo retrocedí—, mantén la distancia, esto que hago lo hago por mamá, así que no te ilusiones… —él me miro y sus ojos se entristecieron— recuerda lo que te dije la última vez que te vi —él asintió y no trato de acercarse a mí. Se dio la vuelta y camino haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera.

Al ingresar al edificio subimos al ascensor y hablo, con nerviosismo en la voz.

— Yo… Hijo me gustaría presentarte a alguien —el nerviosismo en su voz lo delato. El muy hijo de mil putas la tenía metida aquí. Por Dios, no podía entenderlo.

La vez que estuvimos en la última audiencia de divorcio, según mamá él había llorado y se negaba a firmar los papeles. Ahora que mierda hacía con la tipa esa aquí.

— Tú no tienes cara Carlisle —me reí irónicamente.

— Por favor Edward… —su cara denotaba dolor ¿Quién mierda lo entendía?

— ¡Cállate! Hubieras esperado a que por lo menos me acomodara, ni siquiera eso pudiste respetar —él suspiro y agacho su cabeza.

— Tienes razón, lo siento —ninguno de los dos hablo más.

Al llegar a su piso, porque sí, el muy maldito tenía un piso para él solo, lo seguí hasta que dio con una puerta blanca. La abrió y me hizo señas para que pasara, pase y el olor a incienso se coló en mis fosas nasales.

Me hizo entrar a la enorme sala, donde sillones blancos y pulcros estaba situados alrededor de una mesa ratona de vidrio moldeado.

De una puerta salió, como dueña y señora la muy perra Carmen Denali. Me sonrió nerviosa, gesto que no le devolví y se situó a la par de Carlisle.

— Ya… ya la conoces ¿verdad? —cuando mi padre agacho la cabeza, al ver mi negativa de no contestar. Le sonreí a la muy zorra.

Ahí comenzaba mi venganza.

* * *

**Bueno emmm... como ya saben este es mi 2º fic "largo" y la idea siempre a estado pero nunca la había sacado de mi cabeza, hasta que tuve que hacerlo porque no me dejaba en paz, ya saben, las que escriben me entenderán... cuando la idea esta ahí, tienes que sacarla o no te deja en paz, en fin. este fic es medio especial, hay muchas cosas que fueron escrita y que realmente pasaron en mi vida personal, en especial en este capitulo. Así que espero el mayor de los respetos en sus reviews... Creo que eso era todo... AHHH NO! ya me estaba olvidando.**

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SHADES... Y DISCÚLPAME POR TODO!**_

*****solo para aclarar, ni yo, ni mi beta somos profesionales (por si encuentran errores, que se han escapado) aceptamos sus concejos siempre y cuando sean con respeto*****

**Ahora sip... espero vernos (leernos) pronto**

**Se Las Quiere**

*****Gis Cullen*****


	3. El comienzo de la Venganza

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo** **Beteado** **por:** **Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El Comienzo de La Venganza**

_**Nena cuando te dije que eres la**_

_**Única que me gusta, quería **_

_**Decir: en realidad quiero follar esta noche.**_

_**Zorra por favor, no te voy a **_

_**Comprar una mierda nada…**_

_**Pero cuando te dije que tenías**_

_**Unos labios sexis, quería decir:**_

_**Apuesto a que chupas una buena polla.**_

**Liar, Liar / 50Cent**

Esa sonrisa no había pasada desapercibida para ella. La muy zorra había correspondido sorprendida.

Mi venganza había comenzado, pero tenia que hacerla caer más pronto que tarde. Pero debía de ser cuidadoso. Cuando Carlisle levanto la cabeza, quite mi sonrisa y volví a poner la misma cara que antes. Fría sin emoción alguna.

—Carlisle, no hace falta —dije controlando mi enfado. El cínico quería presentármela.

—Lo sé, solo… olvídalo ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó con un pobre intento de sonrisa. Hasta ahora no lo había visto, estaba un poco más delgado.

—No. —contesté desganado.

—Bien… entonces te llevó a que conozcas tu habitación —me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y así lo hice. Carlisle comenzó a caminar y sin que me viera le di una última mirada a Carmen, sonriéndole de lado, dejándola mas sorprendida aun.

Sabía muy bien que yo no le era para nada indiferente al género femenino. Puede que haya sacado la elegancia que caracterizaba a todos los Cullen, pero mis rasgos físicos los había heredado de mi madre. Su cabello aunque el de ella era mas oscuro que el mío eran casi iguales, su piel, sus modales, todo. Alice solo había sacado los ojos de mi padre. Los de los tres eran de un verde profundo, pero los míos se distinguían por ser de un verde grisáceo.

Nunca fui muy atleta, pero sabia mantenerme en forma, en un tiempo me gustaba mucho nadar, por lo que eso hizo que tanto mis hombros como mis brazos crecieran un poco pero no tanto como para parecer un musculoso, solo tenia lo necesario para verme bien. Y bueno eso, junto a la caballerosidad podría hacer que ella cayera más rápido.

Aunque no tuviera mucha experiencia en la materia sexual, lo que sabia, lo utilizaba muy bien. Eso era lo que me habían dicho las chicas con las que estuve en el instituto.

A mujeres como Carmen, les gustaba las cosas claras, sin vueltas y esperaba no equivocarme, puesto que no quería andar de meloso y mucho menos con ella. La trataría como lo que era. Una maldita zorra barata. Con ella no seria para nada sutil y delicado, no tendría contemplaciones.

Carlisle me llevo hasta una puerta al final de un pasillo, la abrió y una gran habitación con todas las comodidades que un chico de mi edad pudiera querer las tenia a todas dentro de esa habitación. LCD 42', una Laptop, un equipo de sonido, una pared repleta de libros, a un costado de la mullida cama de dos plaza había estantes con música y películas, un escritorio, un sillón de un cuerpo y cosas que realmente no me interesaban.

¿Él estaba tratando de limpiar su conciencia?

—Esperó que te guste, no sabía que ibas a necesitar así que… si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, yo… —dijo inseguro mientras cerraba la puerta y se adentraba en la habitación.

—No necesito nada —dije dejando las maletas sobre la cama.

—Edward yo sé que aun sigues enojado… — ¿Qué demonios?

— ¿Enojado? Tú no tienes ni la más puta idea de lo que siento, así que hazme el favor de no querer limpiar tu conciencia con todo esto —dije más cabreado aun y apuntando a toda la habitación.

—Perdóname… yo también lo pase mal lejos de ustedes —me reí burlándome de él en su propia cara.

—Como siquiera tienes el descaro de decir eso ¡por Dios! —ni él se creía eso.

—Es verdad, yo… yo… no sé qué me paso por la cabeza cuando hice lo que hice, yo… —seguí riéndome, negando con la cabeza. Esta era la primera conversación más larga que tuvimos después de ese día. Y de eso ya había pasado un año.

—Eso no es lo que parecía cuando Alice te vio ¡maldita sea, Alice te vio! —le dije muy enojado. Él no tenía idea de lo que era sufrir.

— ¡Y no creas que no lo sé! No sabes cuan arrepentido estoy de las decisiones que tomé en el pasado, aun siento vergüenza por lo que tu hermana pudo haber visto. Con un demonio la extraño, ella es mi mundo y yo la rompí, la dañe y eso es algo que no me perdono —dijo llorando. Pues eso a mi ya no me conmovía.

— ¿Sabes? ella te siguió por dos días, porque realmente pensaba que se había equivocado, pero aun así al final supo que eras tú —él me miro sorprendido pero a la vez avergonzado y con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas.

—Lo siento, no sabes cuanto lamento el daño que les cause, sobre todo a tu madre, ella… —estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que el nombre de mi madre se iba a decir en esta casa.

— ¡No! de ella no hables, no te lo permito, no tienes derecho siquiera a pensarla —él ya no era nada en su vida. Así lo había decidido él mismo

—Lo sé —dijo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

—No, no lo sabes. Sí le guardaras el más mínimo respeto, algo que dudo, no tendrías a esta zorra aquí —él me miro e intento decir algo pero no lo hizo. Respiro y al fin hablo.

—Edward, deja fuera a Carmen de toda conversación, ella… —le sonreí de la manera mas burlona que tenia. Eso más me convencía de lo que yo había venido a hacer aquí.

—Qué dirás ¿Qué estás enamorado? ¿Qué la amas? eso ni tú mismo te la crees, admítelo, solo la quieres para calentar tu cama —frunció su seño.

—Edward por favor, yo ni tu madre te enseñamos esa forma de hablar ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —y encima lo preguntaba. Menudo descarado era.

—Eres un descarado ¿qué, que es lo que me pasa? Pues yo te diré… pasa que el niño bueno que conocías hace una año, el Edward que dejaste en casa hace un maldito año, murió, tú lo mataste cuando decidiste irte detrás de esa puta —él me miraba con los ojos desencajados y nublados de lágrimas, hasta que dejo salir una.

—Puedo asegurarte que no la amo, nunca lo hice, pero si llegue a quererla, pasó a ser alguien importante en mi vida —él no debió decir eso. Esa había sido la gota que terminó por llenarme la cabeza de basura y sobre todo odio, en contra de él.

Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí.

— Veté Carlisle, ya no necesito que sigas agregando mas motivos para odiarte "más" de lo que ya lo hago —asintió soltando un suspiro y caminó hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y me pregunto…

— ¿Alguna vez… podrás perdonarme? —centré mi mirada en sus ojos y bien claro se lo dije.

— No. —le aseguré, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

¡Maldito sea!

No podía ser que me preguntará eso. Ni en esta vida ni en la que sigue, si es que hay una, le perdonaría tal cosa.

Volví a mirara mí alrededor y solté todo el aire que tenía retenido. Miré las maletas sobre la cama y decidí acomodar la ropa.

Cuando termine de acomodar toda mi ropa, zapatos, libros y cosas que había llevado, me tendí en la cama. Fije mi vista en la pared de libros que estaba frente a mi cama y me sorprendí de la variedad que había; Carlisle sabía muy bien mis gustos en lo que refiere música y libros, así que había elegido muy bien que comprar. Odiaba que me conociera tanto.

Iba a dormirme cuando me acordé de la caja de Alice. Me incorporé un poco sobre mis brazos y vi que la había dejado sobre el escritorio, me levanté y la tomé. Volví a la cama y me senté en el centro de está.

La caja era del tamaño de una de zapato; era de cuero negro con las puntas en acabados de metal color bronce. La agité un poco por mera curiosidad de saber su contenido. Estaba cerrada y se abría con una llave, intente abrirla a la fuerza y no pude. Comencé a darla vuelta y bingo, la llave estaba adherida con cinta adhesiva en la parte de abajo de la caja ¿por qué Alice iba a poner la llave allí? ¿Y porque me iba a dar una caja cerrada con llave? me parecía muy raro que Alice me regalará algo que requiera estar guardado bajo llave. No le di importancia, ella siempre era así de misteriosa.

Al abrirla pude ver el porque de la llave y eso.

Dentro había recuerdos de mi familia, esos que solo compartíamos con nuestra madre.

Había un centenar de fotos mías y de Alice de cuando éramos pequeños, junto a un libro de bolsillo de esos que me gustaban donde para cada día del año había una enseñanza y otras cosas que sabia que a mi me gustaban. Debajo de las fotos había un sobre, suponía que era una carta pero en el dorso decía que la abriera dentro de cuatro meses.

¡Alice y sus cosas!

Me quedé mirando un tiempo las fotos, me encantaba ver esos recuerdos donde mi madre estaba presenté, sabía porque la había puesto bajo llaves, Alice era muy celosa de estas cosas, ella era de mezquinar las pequeñas cosas que nos hacían feliz como la familia que éramos con mamá, y comprendí que el estar aquí, cualquiera podía encontrarse con esto, en especial Carlisle… él no se merecía ver estos momentos felices.

La sola mención de él me hizo recordar porque yo estaba aquí. Debía comenzar a poner en marcha mi venganza.

Tomé todas las fotos que estaba regadas por mi cama y las guardé dentro de la caja, le eché llave y la puse sobre la parte de arriba de mi escritorio. La pequeña llave la guarde en el cajón donde tenía mi ropa interior.

Acomode mi ropa y me coloque solo unas gotas de perfume en mi cuello. Salí despacio tratando de escuchar si alguien estaba en la casa y al parecer no. ¿Por qué al parecer? porque cuando llegue a la cocina, Carmen estaba ojeando una revista desganada… era mi oportunidad.

Ella levantó la vista y sus ojos me miraron dudosos, y con un brillo lujurioso ¡Perra!

Ellaestaba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa, había dejado de pasar las hojas y su respiración se había alterado levemente. Me acerqué y me acomodé en la otra punta de la mesa, mirándola, pasando mi vista por su cuerpo, ella se removió incomoda y miró hacia otro lado. Solo un poco mas y caía.

— ¿Dónde está Carlisle? —usé mi voz más ronca y hasta podría decirse que sensual.

—Emm…esto… —se aclaró la garganta, estaba nerviosa— salió si, tuvo una emergencia —comenzó a estrujarse los dedos de la mano—. Si necesitas algo y si yo puedo ayudarte no dudes en avisarme —dijo mirándome los ojos.

Sabía lo que pensaba, estaba desconcertada. Estaba esperando que le reclamara, que le dijera mil y una malas palabras, pero no en este momento. Le dejaría bien en claro que era una puta y aun así rogaría por que yo la follara. Oh sí, la usaría a mi manera y como a mi me plazca.

—Sabes… sí. Necesitó algo, a lo mejor tú puedes dármelo —expectación y asombro había en su mirada.

— Dime —dijo medio dudosa.

— Necesitó una buena puta… necesito sacarme la calentura que tengo en este momento ¿Tú puedes ayudarme con eso? —sus ojos se llamearon y se abrieron como plato, tanto por la sorpresa como por la lujuria que esta zorra tenia y que al parecer ni Carlisle saciaba.

Me levanté de la mesa muy lentamente, era el momento perfecto, no había nadie en el departamento y en el lugar donde estábamos yo podía hacer lo que quisiese. Llegue hasta ponerme detrás de ella y con mi dedo índice toque su hombro. Un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

—Cre-creo que te e-equivocas co-conmigo —oh, si no fuera porque me importaba un rábano, me hubiera creído algo de lo que quiso decir… ¿Yo equivocarme con ella? No, es más, esto le gustaba.

—No, no me equivoco… vi como me mirabas cuando llegue, lo vi, tú estas tan o más caliente que yo —tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para decir las palabras que estaba por decir—. Ya veo porque Carlisle perdió la cabeza, contigo cualquiera puede perder la cabeza —giró su rostro y me miró. Quise reírme en su cara, ya la tenía.

Quite cualquier pensamiento bueno y feliz de mi cabeza, Alice y mi madre desaparecieron instantáneamente. Si seguía pensando en ellas no iba a poder hacerlo.

— ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Sabes que podría decirle a tu padre? —le sonreí de lado y se levantó de la silla para hacerme frente. Bien, aquí comenzaba el juego.

Me acerque a ella hasta dejarla acorralada contra la mesa. Apoyo sus manos en el borde de la madera pulida y exhalo el aire que al parecer tenia contenido.

—Dime una cosa Carmen… ¿A ti te gusta duro? Por que a mi si —la vi tragar grueso. Bien Edward. No termine de decir esas palabras cuando pase la palma de mi mano derecha por entre sus piernas presionando su centro. Ella jadeo y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlo, supe que ya no había vuelta atrás.

¡Que Dios, mi madre y Alice me perdonaran!

No le di tiempo de nada y la bese con toda la fuerza e ira que tenia. Aplaste mis labios sobre los de ella y sin pedir permiso metí mi legua dentro de su boca. Simplemente bloquee mi mente en ese momento. No pensaba nada. Solo que tenia que follarla a como de lugar.

Mis manos sin piedad y con fuerza se apoderaron de sus pechos, haciéndola jadear como loca, mientras que las suyas acariciaban mi espalda y bajaban hasta posarla en mi trasero, presionando y atrayéndome hacia ella. Tome sus manos he hice que me tocara mi miembro por encima de mi pantalón, clara señal para que desabrochara mi pantalón y lo sacará. Como toda zorra, entendió y lo hizo. Desabotono mi pantalón y bajo el cierre. Apenas baje mi pantalón y bóxer, lo justo y necesario para poder sacar mi pene que ya comenzaba a levantarse por la fricción que la mano de la perra esta me estaba dando. Apretó la punta de mi miembro y la desgraciada me hizo jadear. Me separé levemente de ella y la miré a lo ojos, la tenia a punto, jadeando y necesitada.

—Chúpamelo —dije de forma brusca—, anda yo se que a ti te gusta, chúpamelo —volví a decir.

Y juro que sentí regocijo cuando lentamente comenzó a agacharse hasta que cayó arrodillada frente a mí. De arriba la miraba con una sonrisa ella me sonrió y cerré los ojos cuando sentí la primera lamida. Todo lo hacia lento pero me había prometido que a ella no la iba a tratar con delicadeza, no. La iba a tratar como lo que era. Una puta barata. Una maldita zorra de cuarta.

La tome del pelo he hice que metiera todo mi pene en su boca, hizo una arcada y lo saque, embestí su boca una y otra vez, ella se agarraba de mis caderas, lo chupaba, lamia y succionaba. Vi como llevaba una de sus mano dentro de su pantalón, miré al cielo con una sonrisa malvada, así la quería tener.

Lo sacó de su boca y lo masajeó de arriba hacia abajo, presionando la punta, para volver a meterlo y engullirlo casi hasta la base.

Los jadeos, mis jadeos se escuchaban por toda la cocina, y estaba seguro que en la sala también. Estaba por llegar, ya no me faltaba mucho.

— ¡Más rápido! —gruñí, embistiendo su boca siendo un poco mas brusco. Me agache un poco y le presione los pezones por encima de su camisa. Apoye mis manos en el borde de la mesa y clave mis uñas cuando el orgasmo estuvo a punto de golpearme y casi me hace olvidarme de lo que tenia planeado. Inmediatamente saque mi pene de su boca y lo masajee con mi mano y rápidamente me corrí en su mentón y boca. Hasta la ultima gota de mi semen.

Ella pasó su lengua por sus labios y se fue incorporando hasta que quedo a mi altura y la desilusión y el enojo se apoderaron de sus facciones cuando vio como guardaba mi miembro dentro de mi bóxer y acomodaba mi pantalón.

Me aleje un paso de ella para rebajarla con la mirada como la fulana que era. Le sonreí pero ella no lo hizo.

—No pasara más nada ¿Verdad? —preguntó con la voz pintada de ira.

Negué con mi cabeza y se acercó a mí hasta quedar frente a mí. Me soltó una bofetada, pero yo reaccione rápido y le ataje la mano justo antes de que tocara mi mejilla. La tomé por los hombros he hice que se diera la vueltas de forma brusca y la incline sobre la mesa dejando su mejilla y sus manos sobre la superficie plana. Me froté contra su trasero hasta excitarla a más no poder. Sentí como jadeaba y se removía.

— ¡Por favor Edward! —ronroneo como gata en celo.

Le baje los pantalones hasta las rodillas junto con sus bragas de encaje y apoye una de mis manos sobre su espalda para mantenerla en esa posición. De manera dura y fuerte le di una nalgada tras otra. Al principio dio un grito de sorpresa pero después de un rato los jadeos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Y solo para tenerla como yo quería, me abrí paso entre su trasero con mi mano y al tocar su centro, este estaba tan mojado que su humedad se escurría por sus muslos. Con mi mano por detrás, esparcí la humedad por toda su hendidura hasta que metí dos dedos dentro suyo, haciéndola gemir muy alto.

Bombee un par de veces calentándola, prendiéndola fuego para luego quitar mis dedos. Soltó un jadeo de frustración y muy suavemente frote sus labios vaginales, me incline sobre ella dejando un poco de mi peso sobre su cuerpo y con mi boca cerca de su oído le susurre…

—Por ahora solo será esto… veremos que tan caliente estoy hoy en la noche —y sin más me levante, dándole una ultima nalgada y yéndome hacia mi habitación. Dejándola con una calentura que la sobrepasaba. Pobre de Carlisle cuándo llegará.

A penas entre en mi habitación, me dirigí hacia mi baño y me encerré en el quitándome toda la ropa y metiéndome en la bañera. Encendí los dos grifos de agua, poniéndome debajo de la regadera, dejando que el agua se llevará toda la suciedad que tenia y principalmente el olor de esa perra. Tomé la esponja vegetal que había en una punta y la cargue con jabónlíquido, me la pasé por mi cuerpo, restregando la esponja hasta hacerme quedar la piel colorada al igual que mis manos y principalmente mis dedos. Me enjuague y por ultimo me coloque un poco de Shampoo en el cabello, lo masaje un poco hasta formar la espuma y luego lo enjuague dejándolo limpio.

Me quedé un rato más debajo del agua, disfrutando de esa sensación tibia que me relajaba y me hacia olvidar del momento en la cocina.

Debía de admitir que Carmen sabia complacer a un hombre, no por nada Carlisle había caído, yo lo había comprobado. A la hora de dar mamadas era toda una joyita mi "madrastra".

Sabia que le había gustado que la tratara duro, la expresión de su rostro al sentir las nalgadas fue de puro placer.

La seguiría tratando de esa forma, no cambiaria nada a como lo tenia planeado. Tendría que aclararle algunos puntos, y para eso debía de hablar con ella. Hoy. Hoy en la noche la volvería a seducir y le haría prometer que esto seria un secreto entre los dos. Por supuesto que hasta que yo quisiera. Luego de eso la desecharía, pero antes me aseguraría de que Carlisle sufriera como lo había hecho mi madre y mi hermana.

Tenia que hacer que se volviera loca por mí, que me deseara, que solo tuviera ojos para mí, que su lujuria solo la quisiera saciar conmigo y con ningún otro hombre. Ni siquiera con el mismo Carlisle.

Salí de la ducha y envolví una toalla en mi cintura. Me fui a mi habitación y busque mi pantalón de pijama, para dejarlo sobre la cama mientras me secaba el cuerpo y mi cabello; me puse el pantalón y me deje caer en medio de los acolchados, cansado mentalmente.

Mis ojos se cerraron y el sueño me atrapo.

.

Un pequeño zarandeo en mi brazo me despertó, para ver a Carlisle con una sonrisa bien plantada en su rostro. Idiota ¿Y que mierda hacia en mi habitación?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dio permiso a entrar? —le pregunté con mi ceño fruncido.

— Yo… lo siento, golpeé pero no se escuchó nada y entré, no pensé… —dijo apresurado y avergonzado a la vez.

—Se muy bien que no piensas Carlisle —me levanté de un salto y fui a abrir la puerta para que saliera—, dime que quieres y vete —hable de forma tosca.

—Solo quería saber si tenías hambre, he traído comida hecha y la mesa ya esta servida, solo tienes que… —no lo deje terminar y le hice seña para que saliera de una puta vez.

—Enseguida voy —asintió y salió. Lo llamé antes de que se fuera del todo —. Carlisle… no vuelvas a entrar a esta habitación —este suspiro y asintió, yendo por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala y la cocina.

Cerré la puerta y me encaminé hasta mi guardarropa, busque una playera banca y un jeans oscuro, me los puse y descalzo como estaba salí hacia la cocina, a jugar un rato con la puta que mi padre tenia como pareja.

Caminé en silencio por el pasillo y antes de entrar a la cocina me detuve al escuchar como Carlisle y Carmen hablaban de él.

— ¿Entonces Edward no salió desde que me fui? —preguntó Carlisle y este era el momento de saber sia Carmen yo le atraía algo.

—Esto… no, él no salió para nada, es más no se que estuvo haciendo en su habitación — ¡Puta desvergonzada!

—Carmen por favor hazme el favor de no entrar en su habitación, él no quiere eso —dijo suspirando, lo conocía tan bien que estaba seguro que se estaba tomando de los cabellos. Un gesto suyo de total frustración.

—Claro cariño —ambos me lo iban a pagar.

Me refregué mi rostro lleno de ira y cuando me aseguré de estar calmado entré, con aires de superioridad.

Carlisle se removió en su asiento al verme entrar y Carmen me miró con ese brillo perverso que había visto hoy en la mañana. Me senté en el otro extremo de la mesa y sin mirar a nadie ni decir nada, comencé a servirme en un plato la comida casera que Carlisle había comprado, él había comprado lasaña, sabia que a mi me gustaba esa comida, sin embargo ni siquiera di las gracias.

Sin decir nada comencé a comer. Ninguno dijo nada.

El aire estaba tan denso que se podía cortar con una tijera, mas a mi no me importaba, no cuando yo no tenia porque preocuparme. Se escucho como sonaba un teléfono y Carlisle se disculpo, diciendo que era el suyo y que lo iba a apagar, se levantó y salió de la cocina hacia la sala. Levante mi mirada y Carmen me miraba con una media sonrisa, tuve que quitar mi vista o vomitaría lo que había ingerido hasta ese momento.

—Sabes que lo que has hecho hoy estuvo mal ¿verdad? eso no puede volver a repetirse —levanté mi mirada y me la quede viendo por un unos segundos.

—Lo he gozado tanto como tú lo has hecho, es una lastima yo pensé que esta noche a lo mejor lo podíamos repetir —dije inocente, como si fuera estuviéramos hablando del clima.

—Estas consiente que tu padre nos puede descubrir —justo donde la quería.

—Sí, por eso lo mantendremos en silencio… ¿Quieres o te acobardas? —la tente, sabía que terminaría aceptando.

En su mirada solo había deseo y lujuria, y algo que no pude distinguir, pero tampoco me preocupe. Solo quería que aceptara.

—Vamos… sé que tú lo quieres tanto como yo. Hoy estabas tan mojada, tan necesitada, ¿desde cuando que no tienes sexo con Carlisle? —ella suspiro y tenso su mandíbula.

—De acuerdo, pero solo con una condición…

—No cariño, claro que no. Aquí las reglas las dicto yo —me levanté de la mesa y me acerqué a ella, la tomé por el cabello sin ejercer demasiada fuerza y eche su cabeza hacia atrás. Pase mi lengua por sus labios y le susurre—, así me gustas más, calladita y sin protestar… te esperó dentro de dos horas aquí mismo —y con eso me di la vuelta y salí, dejándola sola.

Me metí en mi habitación, no sin antes ponerle traba. Tome mi almohada y grite, grite hasta que sentí mi garganta arder.

Quería llorar, llorar como un niño abandonado pero no podía, la sed de venganza era mucho más fuerte que yo y verla de esa forma tan descarada y suelta a ella, la mujer por la que mi madre sufría y a él de esa forma tan cariñosa con ella, me hacia hervir la sangre.

Traté de calmarme y me fui al baño, me miré en el espejo y vi el crecimiento de mi barba, algo que me hacia ver unos años mayor. A pesar de tener siempre el mismo rostro, sabía que algo había cambiado. Ya no tenia esa expresión tierna y dulce que mi madre y hermana decían, no, ahora mi rostro era de facciones macabras, sin emociones ni sentimientos algunos, con rasgos duros y contraídos y si para conseguir lo que yo quería tenia que seguir de esta forma lo haría, sin remordimiento alguno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me encontraba en la cocina con un baso de agua en mi mano, mirando aquel liquido transparente con ganas tomarlo, y cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, ella entro por la puerta de la cocina que estaba a media luz en puntitas de pie y sin hacer ruido.

Deje el vaso con sumo cuidado en la encimera y me acerqué a ella sin esperar que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, tomándola por la espalda y flotando mi miembro sobre su trasero. La muy perra solo tenia puesto un camisón que apenas y cubría lo necesario. Así como estábamos toque sus senos con mis dos manos, eso hizo que jadeara y llevara sus manos a mi cabeza y acariciara mi cabello, una de mis manos se fui hacia el sur de su cuerpo y levante su camisón metiendo mi mano dentro de sus bragas, abriéndome paso con mis dedos entre sus labios vaginales frotando su punto sensible, eso la enloqueció tanto que sus piernas temblaron. La di vuelta bruscamente y la bese con furia al igual que ella a mí.

Quería acabar con esto de una vez. Ya lo había dicho, yo no pensaba ser delicado con ella, así la tomaría y así mismo me pediría ella que la follara.

La tome por los brazos he hice que se sentara en la mesa, hice que se acostara y literalmente arranque sus bragas haciéndola añicos, ella gimió audible.

—Cierra la boca o paramos aquí —le dije tomándola de la mandíbula para que me mirara; ella asintió y trato de buscar mis labios, cosa que no logró, ya que cuando lo intentó yo rompí los tirantes de su camisón dejando al descubierto sus senos, ella inmediatamente llevo una de sus manos a su boca acallando el gran gemido que quiso soltar.

Con mis dedos delinee toda su hendidura; la muy perra estaba sumamente mojada. Metí dos dedos dentro de ella y comencé a bombear rosando aquel punto que sabía que la haría enloquecer, pellizque su pezón derecho y ella misma se tomo del cabello jalándolo…

¡Oh si, estaba enloqueciendo!

—Por favor Edward… —susurro para que pudiera escucharla.

— ¿Por favor qué?

—Te quiero dentro mío, quiero saber si eres tan bueno como tu padre —eso me hizo ver todo rojo, maldita hija de mil puta.

La tomé de las rodillas e hice que las plantas de sus pies los apoyaran en mi pecho y me incline hacia adelante para tomarla de sus hombros. Con una mano baje mis pantalones de chándal junto a mi bóxer, solo para poder liberar mi miembro. Tomé mi miembro y lo introduje en ella duro y de un solo embate. Carmen cerro lo ojos fuertemente y su respiración se aceleró. Tapé su boca con mi mano y comencé a meterme dentro de ella con embestidas cortas y profundas…

—Eres una maldita zorra Carmen… ¿Te gusta así o más fuerte? —ella asintió y solo retire mi mano para que me contestara

—Mmm si, definitivamente eres mejor que tu padre… más… más fuerte cariño — ¡Puta!

—No me llames de esa forma, me repugna que uses conmigo ese apelativo que usas con mi padre —ella jadeo cuando comencé a darle más fuerte, penetrándola con odio y enojo.

—Quiero… estar arriba… de ti —dijo con dificultad.

Quité mi miembro de ella y de manera brusca la quite de la mesa, y tendiéndome en ella, quedando boca arriba, hice que se subiera y se sentara a horcajadas sobre mi pene.

Ella lo tomo con una de sus manos y froto mi punta por su raja esparciendo toda su humedad, jugando, excitándome.

—No juegues conmigo Carmen —dije enojado mientras le apretaba un pezón con mis dedos.

Se dejó caer quedando bien empotrada y comenzó a montarme. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Su respiración era cada vez más pesada, sabia que estaba por terminar, por lo que la tome del cabello y la atraje hacia mi, la bese y mordí su labio inferior haciendo que sangrara, ella quiso quejarse pero mis penetradas rápidas la hicieron olvidar del dolor. Mordí, chupe y succiones sus pezones. La sentí tensarse y tensar todo su interior alrededor de mi miembro.

No podía verla a la cara mientras me corría, no quería.

La quite de encima y me baje de la mesa rápido, la acomodé de forma que la pude penetrar por detrás, de una sola estocada estuve completamente dentro de ella. Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo cuando me apretó y fue todo para mí. Me retire apresurado dejándome ir sobre su nalga. Mierda eso había sido una buena sesión de sexo, lastima que había sido con ella.

Me incorporé y acomodé mi miembro dentro de mi bóxer y subí mi pantalón. Carmen aun seguía tendida boca abajo sobre la mesa. Ese orgasmo la había dejado fuera de juego.

Cuando se incorporó de manera dificultosa y se dio la vuelta, giró su cuerpo para poder ver el desastre que le había dejado sobre su nalga, me miro y yo le sonreí de lado, le di un fuerte nalgada, sin importarme el sonido que eso produjo comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Has sido buena… muy buena puta hoy —dije sonriéndole, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ella también lo hizo, su sonrisa fue de haber recibido un lindo cumplido. Idiota.

Me fui a mi habitación y camine directamente a mi baño, me quite la ropa y enseguida prendí el agua de la ducha, metiéndome dentro de ella, enjabonando con gran efusión mi cuerpo, quitándome cualquier rastro de ella, perfume, sudor, saliva… mierda, me repugna pensar en eso.

Volví a repetir lo de esta tarde. Deje que el agua cayera y borrara todo rastro y se llevará cualquier suciedad creada por mí. De pronto sentí que un gran hueco se habría paso en mi pecho, dejándome con la sensación de vacio e insuficiencia. Pero no iba a parar, no lo iba a hacer. No dejaría que estos dos sinvergüenzas siguieran humillando lo que alguna vez fue mi familia, mi madre, mi hermana; las únicas personas que estaba en mi corazón. Y jure jamás dejar que un tercero entre en él. Congelaría mi corazón en este momento, no me permitiría sentir nada más que odio hasta lograr mi cometido.

Cuando salí de la ducha me encontraba mucho mas relajado, busque un pijama nueva y una playera para dormir; me seque el cabello y me metí en la cama. Ya acostado, cerré mis ojos y deje de pensar, quería olvidar, sobre todo lo vivido este maldito día, de lo que había hecho y de lo que vendría en un fututo, por eso debía de ir haciéndome la cabeza, de ahora en más nada seria simple, todo seria complicado.

Solo suspire dejando que el mas profundo de los sueños me llevara, por hoy era suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado una semana, desde que había estado por primera vez con Carmen. Casi todos los días me la follaba; por las mañanas, tardes y noches. Siempre que no estuviera Carlisle lo hacíamos, en las noches en la cocina, en el baño, en la sala, por todo el departamento.

Carmen era toda una puta en la cama. Jamás habíamos estado en mi cama, ni siquiera en mi habitación, pero si en la de ella y Carlisle. Le encantaba que la tratara duro, que fuera brusco, que le hablara sucio, que la tomara del cabello, simplemente era así como le gustaba que la jodieran. Siempre me lo pedía, aunque ella no quisiera de igual forma así la trataría.

Siempre le deje bien en claro que yo solo la quería para follar y nada más. Así lo acepto y sin replicar. Hacia lo que yo quería; si le decía que se pusiera en cuatro y ladrara como una perra, ella lo hacia.

Todas las noches, hacia el mismo ritual. Ducharme por un buen rato, dejando que el agua se llevará toda la suciedad que tuviera encima. Siempre lo hacia, era necesario si quería dormir un poco más tranquilo, porque sentir el perfume de Carmen en mi cuerpo, era realmente espantoso, no lo toleraba y eso me enojaba mucho.

Como también me enojaba y preocupaba, mucho, eran los llamados constantes de mi madre. Solo dos veces pude atender yo y hablar por un largo tiempo sin que ella tuviera que cortar. Las veces que llamaba y atendía Carmen o Carlisle era otra cosa, siempre tenia que cortar antes la llamada porque simplemente no podía hablar por los sollozos que se le atoraban en su garganta. Me enfurecía, me llenaba de odio. Miraba a Carlisle con gran resentimiento. Carlisle. Él era el peor de ellos dos, él tenia la culpa de todo, de caer en la tentación, de que su amor por mi madre fuese tan falso. Me daba cuenta que cada vez que Esme llamaba y atendía él, siempre intentaba hablar un poco más de lo normal, pero ella siempre se negaba y él con los ojos húmedos me pasaba el teléfono. Obtenía lo que se merecía.

Necesitaba despejarme un poco, salir de aquí, de estar casi todos los días encerrado, y por suerte mañana comenzaba la universidad, mi segundo año. Estaba un poco asustado; desde que había comenzado con todo esto, no había tomado ningún libro, ni cuaderno, ni apunte, ni nada.

Ayer me había encontrado con Alice y ella me había comprado algunas cosas, que de seguro me hacían falta, ni siquiera de eso me había percatado, también me regalo un bonito bolso de hombre, muy antiguo estilo Indiana Jones pero con detalles modernos. Si… también lo había comprado en una feria de baúl. Típico de ella.

Estaba tan sumido en terminar de arreglar las cosas que llevaría mañana a mi primer día, que cuando sentí como alguien me pasaba una mano mi espalda di un respingo dándome la vuelta, topándome de lleno con el rostro de Carmen.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar? —ella sonrió y quiso acercarse hasta donde yo estaba pero no se lo permití y camine hasta la puerta abriéndola.

—Pensé que tal vez podíamos… aquí nunca lo hemos hecho —susurro caminando hasta pararse delante de mi.

—Y tampoco lo haremos ¡Aquí no! metete eso en la cabeza ¡En mi habitación no! sal de aquí —ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con su ceño fruncido. Maldita ramera de mierda.

—Pero… —intento hablar, pero enseguida la corte.

—Pero nada Carmen, no quiero que vuelvas a entrar aquí sin mi permiso ¿Has entendido? —dije de manera fría y con enojo. De ahora en más tendría que cerrar la puerta con llave si quería resguardar por lo menos este lugar en esta casa.

Carmen salió de la habitación no sin antes asegurarme que esta noche no tendría sexo conmigo. Por lo que me importaba. Tomó la puerta y la cerro de un portazo.

—¡Maldita puta de mierda! —le grité, sabiendo que Carlisle no estaba.

Ya era tarde, y la verdad es que no tenia ganas de cenar, por lo que cerré la puerta con llave y me di un baño de inmersión para estar bien relajado para mañana. Estuve media hora en el agua tibia, pero era una sensación exquisita, el cítrico del jabón liquido me había dejado un olor bastante bueno en mi piel, nunca me había percatado de eso ya que nunca me tomaba tanto tiempo para darme un baño.

Cuando salí me busque unos bóxer negro y un pantalón de franela, seque mi cabello y me metí bajo las mantas, deje que el sueño me llegara y así fue. Había caído rendido bajo los brazos de morfeo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche había sido una completa mierda. Los gritos de la puta de Carmen habían sido la peor de las torturas, varias veces me vi tentado a ir hasta la habitación que compartía con mi padre y aporrearle la puerta, para que ambos dejaran de gritar. Sabia que la jodida de Carme lo hacia a propósito, por lo que yo le había hecho, pero lejos estaba de darle el gusto, por lo que hoy en la mañana con mi mochila al hombro y el mismo semblante de siempre salí, sin dirigirles la palabra. Carlisle me preguntó si no pensaba desayunar por lo que me limite a decirle que luego pararía en algún lugar, y que como hoy era mi primer día en la universidad debía salir temprano para tomarme el bus para llegar, él se ofreció a llevarme pero decline diciéndole que no hacia falta y sin decirle más me fui.

Como había llegado veinte minutos antes de la primera hora decidí tomarme un café en el Starbucks que estaba frente a la universidad. Era muy concurrido por universitarios por lo que asumí que estaría medio lleno, pero como tenia tiempo me arriesgue a ir igual.

Cuando entre al lugar había gente pero no como había pensado, por lo que no me tomo tiempo pedir mi mocca y un brownie. Cuando lo pague salí del lugar y cruce la calle para entrar a las instalaciones, llevé el vaso de mocca hacia mi boca cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi estomago, haciendo que todo el mocca se derramara en mi playera.

Esto era lo único que me faltaba. Miré mi playera mientras trataba estúpidamente de secarme con una servilleta, mientras le hablaba a quien había sido el idiota que iba corriendo por medio del campus lleno de alumnos.

—Porque mierda no te fijas por donde caminas —dije sin mirarlo. Mi voz había sonado con gran enojo y desprecio.

—L-lo s-siento yo… perdón —inmediatamente levante mi cabeza al oír esa voz suave y delicada, pero asustada. Y quise patearme la cabeza por haber sido tan brusco.

Era una chica menudita, de tés blanca pero con un precioso sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿había dicho precioso? su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro y podía distinguir unos reflejos medios caobas ahora que el sol daba sobre su costado, sus ojos… mierda eran de raro pero bonito color verde. Había quedado prendado de su hermosura, nunca había visto a un chica tan hermosa como hasta ahora, era simplemente preciosa y… un momento. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? de pronto mi cabeza empezó a formular la palabra _detente._

Volví a mirarla y su semblante preocupado se podía distinguir a leguas, decidí que tenía que irme de ahí enseguida, si no quería flaquear. No me seria difícil con una chica tan linda como ella. _¡Detente Edward!_

— Enserio, no fue mi intención yo podría… —hablo ella, y juro que sentí que mis piernas se ablandaban.

¿Qué me pasa? Ya no tenia que seguir preguntándome nada, si no quería descubrir cosas que en este momento no me beneficiarían para nada.

—No importa, quítate —dije mas brusco de lo que me hubiera gustado. Pero cuando quise decir _lo siento _ya había comenzado a caminar lejos de ella. Me sentí mal por haberle hablado así, al fin y al cabo había sido un accidente que a cualquiera le podía pasar.

Si tenia la oportunidad de volver a verla le pediría disculpas, y terminaría con esto, no me volvería a plantear nada más, yo tenia una meta fija en mi cabeza y no tenia márgenes para cosas como estas, no me podía fijar en nadie, si quería llevar a cabo mi venganza. Le pediría disculpas y ya. Ninguna chica podía entrar en mi vida en este momento y ella no iba a ser la excepción. Por mas hermosa que sea.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por el retraso... Bueno, como ya ven Edward ha comenzado con su venganza y también ya se ha cruzado con "cierta chica de ojos verdes" jajaja **

**Ok no tengo nada más que decir y cualquier cosa ya saben...**

**se las quiere mucho**

*****Gis Cullen*****


	4. Recuerdos, novedades y sorpresas

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

Capítulo **Beteado** por: **Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_**No cometeré los mismos errores que tu…**__**  
**__**No dejaré que mi corazón sienta tanto dolor…**__**  
**__**No me desmoronaré de la forma en que tú lo hiciste;**__**  
**__**tu golpe fue tan duro,**__**  
**__**Que he aprendido de la manera más difícil a no dejar que las cosas**__**  
**__**lleguen tan lejos..**__**Es por ti**__** que**__**  
**__**nunca me arriesgare…**__**  
**__**Es por ti, que**__**  
**__**aprendí a no correr riesgos,**__**  
**__**para no salir nunca más lastimada…**_

_**Es por**__** ti que**__**  
**__**me cuesta confiar, no sólo en mí,**__**  
**__**sino no en todo aquél que me rodea…**_

_**Es por **__**ti**__**  
**__**tengo miedo.**_

**Kelly Clarkson/Because of you**

**Esme POV.**

—Me ha quedado claro Siobhan, en cuanto tenga los catálogos completos paso por tu casa y decidimos que es lo mejor que hay en el mercado en vajillas, y eso sería lo ultimo… ya estoy ansiosa por abrir —dije con cierto entusiasmo en mi voz.

Quedamos conversando unos minutos más, acerca de la reunión de mañana y corte.

Estaba muy entusiasmada con este nuevo proyecto, sabia que tendríamos éxito, la locación del local estaba en un lugar de la cuidad muy céntrico y transitado. Y lo mejor de todo era que quedaba muy cerca de la universidad de Edward.

_Edward._

Lo extrañaba demasiado, él y Alice, se habían convertido en mi refugio, en mis salvavidas, eran mi lugar seguro. Nada se comparaba cuando los tenia conmigo, y ahora que Edward no estaba, en ocasiones me sentía hasta perdida, pero siempre estaba mi princesa, ella siempre me hacia ver las cosas buenas que me estaban pasando y que a Edward no le hubiese gustado que yo me preocupara por él. Pero como evitarlo, era mi hijo.

Su partida, a la casa de su padre me había dejado un poco insegura. Estaba de acuerdo en que él tratara de arreglar, aunque sea una pequeñez de lo que su padre había roto. Sabia como era Edward, y lo mucho que había sufrido y que aun sufría, y eso era un impedimento para que tratara de sanar. Edward se había vuelto una persona fría y sin sentimiento respecto a su padre y eso me asustaba un poco, yo no lo quería de esa forma, mi hijo no era una persona rencorosa, pero también entendía que lo que había hecho su papá, su ejemplo a seguir, no tenía perdón.

Yo misma aun me sorprendía, pero por sobre todo me dolía la forma tan vil de engañarme que tuvo, no reparo en nada ni en nadie al momento de dejarse llevar por la lujuria, no se acordó de nuestra familia ni de su mejor amigo, no se acordó de mí. De mí, que siempre le jure amor y respeto por sobre toda las cosas, que le había dedicado mi vida a amarlo como creí que él se merecía. Deje de lado mi vida por tomar el rol que me correspondía como madre de familia, y nunca me arrepentiría, pero ahora me doy cuenta que me prive de demasiadas cosas estando casada.

Deje a un lado mis sueños y proyectos por apoyar los suyos. Y así fue como él lo valoro, engañándome de la peor manera que se le puede engañar a una mujer.

Las cosas habían terminado muy mal, toda una vida tirada a la basura, años de felicidad quedaron en el olvido, recuerdos y promesas rotas que aun siguen aguantando en mi corazón para que no los quite. Porque sabia muy bien que en el momento que esos recuerdos y promesas, dejaran de estar en mi corazón; Carlisle seria cosa del pasado y aunque quisiera negarlo con toda firmeza, no podía, todavía lo seguía amando.

Como bien se dice: _el amor no se termina de un día para el otro_.

Entendía que ya había pasado un año, y sí, lo admitía era una masoquista de primera, pero yo no mandaba en mi corazón, no lo hacia. Si así fuera el día de la última audiencia del divorcio no habría caído en sus brazos ni en sus besos, esos besos que aun con recordarlo, me quemaban los labios…

_**Flash Back**_

—Señores, debido a que es una norma que debo cumplir, mi deber como Juez a cargo es que en este preciso momento debo darles unos minutos a solas antes de firmar los documentos finales ¿están de acuerdo? O alguna de las partes prefiere que los abogados estén presente, ustedes deciden… —miré a mi abogado, el Señor Jenk y le hice una seña que estaba bien, que podía dejarme a solas con él. Este asintió y salió de la sala de audiencias del juzgado, flanqueado por el abogado del que pronto seria mi ex esposo.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas, sentí como el aire se volvía escaso, me sentía claustrofóbica e incapacitada a pensar con claridad cuando él estaba cerca de mí. Como siempre sucedió.

Me pare de mi asiento y caminé hasta la ventana mas cerca, tratando de encontrar alguna corriente de aire. La brisa que entraba por la ventana dio de lleno en mi rostro haciéndome cerrar los ojos, solo fueron unos segundos.

—Los chicos vinieron ¿Verdad? — ¡Mierda!

—Sí, pero están en otra sala, ellos no… —no pude terminar de decir que en realidad no querían verlo.

—Lo sé, no querían verme, entiendo —¿Qué? No él no entendía y no sabia lo que mis hijos sufrían, por su maldita culpa.

—No, no lo haces —dije lo mas fría que pude, mirando por la ventana.

—Esme por favor… yo—no lo deje terminar, no lo dejaría que él volviera a lastimarme.

—Por favor nada Carlisle, en unos minutos tienes la oportunidad de volver a ser libre al igual que yo, así que no lo arruines y respétame aunque sea eso —dije con la voz media tomada.

— ¡No! Yo no quiero ser libre… sí por mí fuera estaría encadenado a tus pies y… —dijo desesperado, con la voz estrangulada y anudada.

—Deja de decir mentiras, acaso no ves que con lo que dices sigues lastimándome —me di la vuelta para verlo a la cara—. Yo ya no quiero tener nada contigo, no después de lo que hiciste —mis palabras le causaron un temblor que pude verlo desde donde yo estaba. Su cara hizo una mueca de dolor, no más de lo que a mi me había dolido.

—Esme yo estoy arrepentido, no se que mierda se me cruzó por la cabeza cuando lo hice, supongo que el momento de sentir que podía controlarlo me sobrepaso, y no medí las consecuencias, me deje llevar y no puede pararlo, pero jamás, y escúchame bien: yo jamás deje de amarte. —él no podía decirme esto.

Mis ojos se aguaron y él vio la oportunidad de acercarse hasta donde yo estaba. Me tomó de los brazos y me acercó hasta su pecho, abrasándome y sollozando con fuerza. Me besaba el cabello y mi frente. Mis ojos, mis mejillas hasta que muy despacio se acercó hasta mis labios y los beso, tan despacio y lento que mi corazón dolió. Ejerció un poco mas de fuerza y tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Quiso profundizar el beso, pasando la punta de su lengua por mis labios, hasta que la imagen de Edward y Alice llorando se me cruzo por la cabeza, haciéndome acordar el porque de donde estaba, eso había sido todo para mi. Me separé de su abrazo y de él, quien me miraba con confusión.

En ese instante aunque quise no pude odiarlo, no como él se merecía. Solo me limite a alejarme de él e ir hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla, hable…

—Puede que no hayas dejado de amarme, pero si lo olvidaste, olvidaste porque nuestra familia era una fortaleza impenetrable, algo que tú hiciste que eso careciera de valor —dije con todo el dolor y la angustia del mundo.

—Jamás podrás perdonarme ¿No es así? —sólo giré mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, y que viera la verdad en ellos.

— Lo siento… No. —abrí la puerta y llamé a mi abogado y al resto de los presentes.

Al cabo de diez míseros minutos, yo dejaba de ser una Cullen, y Carlisle dejaba de ser mi esposo ante la ley.

Y aunque quise, no me pude aguantar. Lloré al momento de firmar el último documento que certificaba nuestra separación definitiva, ambos lloramos cuando el Juez nos dijo que dejábamos de ser el Señor y la Señora Cullen.

Me fui sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera darle una mirada cuando pase junto a él. De ahora en más mi vida giraría alrededor de mis hijos y de nadie más. Escondería ese amor que aun seguía latente en mi corazón y no lo dejaría salir nunca más.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Aun recordaba la ultima vez que lo vi, cuando fui a dejar a Edward a su departamento. A lo lejos lo había conocido sin la necesidad de acercarme. Él seguía siendo un hombre hermoso, tan hermoso que no me di cuenta de que otra también se había dado cuenta de eso.

_¡Maldito sea él! _

Aunque lo amaba, no lo podía perdonar, me negaba a hacerlo, yo me merecía algo mejor que eso. No merecía un engaño por tanto amor y dedicación. Tal vez ese fue mi error, y me deje estar en los laureles, confiando en él y en su amor. Confiando que él era mío y que solo a mi me miraba con devoción. Sí, a lo mejor yo también había tenido la culpa de que todo terminara.

Un ruido de platos me saco de mi ensoñación. Mire sobre mi hombro y una de las camareras, había roto un plato sin querer, la pobre estaba toda colorada. Me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a ella para ayudarla con la porcelana rota…

Cuando terminamos ella me dio las gracias y me ofreció disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas, a lo que yo solamente me limite a decirle que carecía de importancia.

Mire mi reloj y ya se había hecho muy tarde, debía regresar a casa, todavía tenía que llamar a Edward para saber cómo le había ido en la universidad.

Cuando me di la vuelta choque de lleno con un fuerte pecho ¡Mierda!

—Lo siento, no lo vi… discúlpeme —dije mirando al hombre con el que había chocado.

Era muy guapo, su cabello era de un bonito castaño y tenia lo ojos color marrones claros. Era alto y de buen porte, con aires de extranjero, me inclinaba a que era europeo.

—No, por favor discúlpeme usted a mí, yo venía distraído —¡Oh era Italiano!

—De igual manera, lo siento… —quise saber su nombre.

—Marco, Marco Vulturi —dijo con elegancia.

—Bueno, mis disculpas Señor Vulturi —dije media sonrojada, algo que me sorprendió, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que esto no me pasaba.

Me dirigí a mi mesa y tomé mi cartera y mis carpetas que aun seguían desparramadas sobre la mesa, con un café casi intacto. Deje un billete de veinte dólares debajo de la taza y salí hacia la puerta, sintiendo una penetrante mirada sobre mi; antes de salir volteé y vi como el Señor Vulturi me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Nose porque pero hacia mucho que no coqueteaba con un hombre que no fuera mi espo… debía de sacarme eso de la cabeza, debía de cambiar esas palabras. Yo era una mujer libre y sin compromisos. Por lo que sin permitirme sentir culpa, le devolví la sonrisa a Marco.

Al llegar a casa Alice me esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una efusividad muy de ella. Deje mis cosas y mi cartera en la entrada y fui hasta donde estaba.

— ¡Hola cariño! —salude dándole un beso en su frente y sentándome a su lado.

— ¡Hola mamá! ¿A que no sabes? —negué con la cabeza sonriéndole por no poder estarse quieta en su lugar.

—No dime.

—Edward me llamó y me dijo que quería cenar con nosotras, que sí porfavor lo podíamos pasar a buscar por la universidad, obvio le dije que sí… así que anda, ve a prepararte que en media hora partimos —contagiándome su entusiasmo, salí disparada a darme un rápido baño para ir a buscar a mi bebe.

¡Oh este día había sido muy gratificante! ya casi teníamos todo listo para lanzar nuestro proyecto con Siobhan, lo que pasó hoy en la cafetería con el tal Marco y terminaría la noche cenando con mis dos hijos.

Extrañaba horrores a Edward, desde que se había ido, solo había podido hablar con él por teléfono, así que esto era genial. Pero me extrañaba que él quisiera cenar con nosotras y justamente hoy que empezaban sus clases y que debería llegar a casa y descansar. Aunque pensándolo bien, no importaba. Estaba segura que mi hijo era un chico responsable y juicioso.

Cuando termine de darme el baño y cambiarme de ropa, Alice literalmente me arrastró hasta el auto para que nos diéramos prisa. No sabía de donde sacaba tanta energía junta.

Cuando estábamos llegando a la universidad y aparcando en la acera de enfrente de la entrada principal, Alice quiso salir a esperarlo, ya que habíamos llegado diez minutos antes.

—Mamá ¿me veo bien? —la mire de arriba abajo y lucia preciosa como siempre. Con unos jeans azul oscuros gastados y viejos, y una camisa a cuadros también bastante vieja, muy típico de ella.

—Siempre te ves bien hija.

—Es que no quiero que Edward sienta vergüenza de mí —dijo media cabizbaja. Me acerque a ella y le acaricie su mejilla.

—Mi amor porque dices eso, tu hermano jamás sentiría vergüenza de ti, eres su hermana y te ama ¿Por qué dices eso? —ella titubeo un poco antes de hablar pero al final lo hizo, y juro que me hubiese gustado que no dijera nada.

—Mamá ¿tú crees qué Carlisle sintió vergüenza de nosotros… de mí? —dijo con sus ojitos medios húmedos.

¡Por Dios, ¿qué había hecho Carlisle con mis hijos?! Ellos jamás pensarían eso de ellos mismos, mucho menos Alice, ella era tan segura de si misma, con una personalidad tan firme… ¿Cómo habrá llegado a esa conclusión tan desagradable?

— ¡No! Como dices eso cariño, no. Lo que tu padre hizo, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ni siquiera contigo… no vuelvas a decir que alguien pudiera sentir vergüenza de tu forma de ser porque no es así. Edward jamás sentiría eso por ti ¿Has escuchado? —Ella asintió y se refregó los ojos—. Luego vamos a seguir hablando de esto Alice —ella volvió a asentir con su cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio esperando por Edward, hasta que escuchamos como sonaban los timbres que indicaban la finalización de la jornada. Alice comenzó a inquietarse al igual que yo, ambas queríamos ver a Edward. Empezamos a ver como salían los jóvenes cargados de libros. A lo lejos lo vimos. ¡Dios como lo extrañaba! Venia caminando hacia la salida con un muchacho rubio y ambos venían hablando muy animadamente. Miré a Alice y ella parecía embobada, estaba tan quieta que hasta me asustó un poco.

Edward nos busco con la mirada y nos hizo señas saludándonos con su mano. Se acercaron hasta donde estábamos y Alice pareció reaccionar, literalmente salto hacia Edward, abrazándolo y besándolo…

— ¡Te extrañe, te extrañe! —dijo Alice gritando. Edward la había levantado en el aire y le daba vueltas. Amaba verlos así, tan unidos, y contentos de volver a verse. El muchacho rubio, un poco cohibido se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás, sosteniendo unos libros y mirando a Alice de una forma en particular. Yo conocía esa mirada, la conocía muy bien.

— ¡Alice, también te extrañe! ¿Dónde esta mamá? —dejo a su hermana en el piso y se hecho a mis brazos, abrazándome tan fuerte que dolió.

Una madre nunca se equivoca respecto a sus hijos, y yo sabía, intuía que algo no andaba bien, él me abrazaba de una forma desesperante y hasta con miedo.

—Edward cariño ¿Estas bien? Mamá esta aquí, lo sabes ¿verdad? —dije acunado su rostro con mis manos. Sus ojos estaban nublados en lágrimas. Eso termino de alarmarme. Sí el lo estaba pasando mal con su padre, inmediatamente lo haría volver a casa. No dejaría que volviera a poner un pie en ese lugar.

—Estoy bien mamá, solo… solo las extrañaba, te extrañaba mucho a ti —su semblante se compuso y sonrió—. Te amo a ti y a mi hermana, las extrañaba eso es todo. —asentí a lo que me dijo, pero luego hablaría con él. Ya no quería que ni él ni Alice volvieran a sentir dolor de ninguna forma. Los quería bien, felices y contentos como lo eran antes.

Un carraspeó nos avisó que alguien todavía seguía esperando.

—Oh lo siento… mamá, Alice, les presento a mi tutor y profesor el señor Jasper Whitlock, es su primer año como profesor y se ofreció para ser mi tutor en una de las materias que mas me cuesta. Ellas son mi madre y mi hermana —el profesor de Edward era muy joven para ser profesor. Se acerco a nosotras y nos saludo tendiéndonos su mano, muy caballero.

—Encantado Señora Cullen.

—Mmm Platt, Esme Platt es mejor —el profesor se sonrojo un poco y asintió.

—Lo siento, Encantado Señora Platt… igualmente a usted señorita Cullen —dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a mi hija quien lo miraba con su rostro todo sonrojado. Le tendió la mano y Alice la tomó, más de lo que era debido. Edward y yo nos miramos y ambos entendimos que era hora de interrumpir esa interacción de miradas.

—Profesor Whit… —Edward no pudo continuar. Cuando nos dimos cuenta yacía en el suelo con una chica encima de él. Todos nos quedamos mirando hacia el suelo.

Al parecer la chica había chocado contra él sin querer. Edward al verla a los ojos un brillo intenso se instalo en sus ojos.

¡Oh Oh!

**Edward POV.**

Esa mirada de Alice, no me gustaba nada, no al ver que el profesor Whitlock la miraba de la misma forma. Nos miramos con mi madre y sabía que ella se había dado cuenta lo mismo que yo.

Cuando me decidí a interrumpir esa interacción, que se podía sentir hasta en el aire la química que ambos había desprendido, lo sentí. Sentí mi segundo golpe en el día, esta vez fue en mi espalda, haciéndome caer al piso. Cuando vi que me iba a dar de lleno en mi rostro volteé enseguida quedando boca arriba y con un agradable peso encima de mí.

En ese momento me di cuenta de quien se trataba. La miré a los ojos y juro que me perdí en ellos. Pude ver hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sus raros ojos verdes eran puros, sinceros y muy a mi pesar… eran hermosos. Toda ella era hermosa.

_¡Qué diablos estás diciendo Edward! ¡Contrólate!_

Me levanté del piso, tratando de no ser tan brusco cuando la hice a un lado, volví a mirarla y ella se sobaba el brazo _¿La habré lastimado? ¡Mierda!_

—Oye, ¿Tú no miras por donde caminas? ¿O lo haces a propósito?—mi voz salió un poco molesta. Mas de lo que hubiese deseado.

—No, yo… lo siento es que cuando te vi, trate de llegar rápido no querías que te vayas sin antes darte esto — ¿Había escuchado bien?—, lamento mucho lo de tu camiseta, yo me sentí muy mal, así que en el primer receso salí a comprarte una en la tienda de la otra cuadra —un lindo sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas y me sentí mal por haberla tratado tan mal esta mañana. Me tendió una bolsa de cartón y cuando mire, dentro de esta había una camiseta en color azul oscuro, la saque y me gusto, era de cuello V con mangas tres cuarto. La camiseta era de buena calidad. Ella tenía buen gusto.

— ¡No tenías porque! Solo tienes que dejar de correr en el campus, puedes lastimar a alguien—esta vez mi voz sonó un poco más suave.

—Bella, otra vez has llegado tarde ¿verdad? —el profesor Whitlock hablo dirigiéndose a ella con total naturalidad ¿le había llamado "Bella"?

—Sí, el trabajo en el bar se extendió y hoy en la mañana no me podía despertar y para colmo, sin querer arruine la camiseta de… de… ¿Cómo te llamas?—dijo mirándome con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Me la quede mirando, como el tarado que era y ella seguía esperando que le dijera como me llamaba, y dude en decirlo o no porque eso significaría que ya nos conocíamos ¿o no? De todos modos el profesor la conocía, bien podía preguntarle a él como me llamaba, así que dudando un poco le conteste.

— Edward Cullen.

—De Edward Cullen, por cierto soy Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella, es… mejor, me gusta más —Y a mi que. Porque estaba dándome explicaciones, yo no se las estaba pidiendo.

Lo mejor era terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas, y alejarme de ella. No podía desviar mi mente de temas sin importancia. Sí, ella no me importaba en este momento. Traté de ignorarla, saludando al profesor. Quería salir de ese lugar enseguida.

—Profesor Whitlock, nos vemos mañana y le traigo mis trabajos del año pasado —el asintió tendiéndome la mano pero frunciendo un poco su ceño.

—Edward, llámame Jasper, no soy tan grande —dijo mirando de reojo a mi hermana ¿Qué demonios?

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —¿Qué mierda?

— ¡Alice! —la reprendió mi madre, pero con una sonrisa tratando de salir ¡Oh Dios!

—No se preocupe Señora, tengo veinte seis pero parezco mas joven, será la genética —las tres mujeres presente asintieron. Pero Alice era otro caso. Ni que hablar de Bella, que de pronto me surgió el sentimiento de querer alejarla del lugar y vendarle los ojos para que no mirara a nadie.

_Edward sal de ese lugar. Ahora._

—Adiós profesor, nos vemos mañana.

—Adiós Edward, Señora Platt… Alice —a esta última le hizo una inclinación de cabeza como todo un caballero.

—¡Adiós Jasper! —gritó mi hermana cuando el profesor se había ido. Este se dio la vuelta y la saludo agitando su mano.

—Alice ¿estabas coqueteando con mi profesor? —no lo podía creer... ella era mi hermana y él... él mi profesor.

—Es guapo —dijo así, sin más como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

—Edward no seas tan cascarrabias, tu hermana ya es mayor y… Edward no piensas presentarnos a esta niña tan bonita — ¿Qué niña?¡Oh mierda! Aun seguía aquí...

—Porque tendría que presentarla, yo no la conozco —dije cruzándome de brazos.

—Acabo de decirte mi nombre, pero no importa yo me presento sola: soy Bella y soy compañera de Edward, compartimos una clase, aunque él no se haya dado cuenta —¿Compartíamos una clase? ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta?

—Encantada, soy la mamá de Edward y ella es mi hija mayor Alice —dijo mi madre, hablando por los tres. Muy de ella.

—El gusto es mío… bueno me tengo que ir, en una hora entró a trabajar —me miró y una muy leve sonrisa apareció, fue muy, muy leve—. Enserio lamento lo de esta mañana y… y lo de recién, no volverá a ocurrir. Adiós. —dijo acercándose a mi y plantándome un beso en mi mejilla derecha. Un cosquilleo muy agradable acarició mi piel donde ella había dejado el beso.

Saludó a mi madre y a mi hermana con su mano y se alejó, casi corriendo. Lleve mi mano a mi mejilla y la acaricie, mirando por donde Bella se había ido.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirando, por donde se había ido, pero de pronto tenia a Alice frente a mi rostro agitando su mano en mi cara. La miré a ella y a mi madre, quien me miraba con una sonrisa enorme.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté un poco alterado por verme atrapado.

— ¡Nada, nada! —las dos se encaminaron hacia el auto, riendo a carcajadas.

Volví a mirar la bolsa que Bella me había dado y un suspiro involuntario salió de mis labios.

— ¡Hasta suspirando te tiene la chica verdad! —gritó mi hermana desde la ventana del auto. La miré mal y camine hasta meterme dentro del vehículo de mamá, empujando suavemente a mi hermana por ser tan metida y para que cerrara la boca.

El restaurante donde habíamos parado a comer era sofisticado, no tanto porque los tres estábamos vestido de sport, pero tampoco era un lugar burdo de mala muerte.

La comida paso entre risas y bromas por parte de los tres; mamá nos conto que dentro de muy poco su negocio estaba por abrir, y eso me ponía muy contento ya que su cabeza iba a estar totalmente ocupada.

Disimuladamente Alice me preguntaba como estaba Carlisle, cuando decía "_¿Cómo te tratan? ¿Cómo están las cosas con él?_ "y casi siempre le respondía con la verdad. Realmente no quería hablar de ninguno de ellos, no estando mamá presente.

Cuando terminamos de comer, mamá quiso llevarme hasta el departamento de Carlisle, pero me negué rotundamente. Tenia ganas de caminar, de despejarme un poco, de reacomodar las cosas en mi cabeza, de pensar en los últimos sucesos de hoy. Me despedí de Esme y de Alice, prometiéndonos que todos los lunes serian fijos para cenar, en el mismo restaurante que habíamos comido. Y realmente eso seria como un bálsamo para mí. Las salude con un abrazo y un beso a cada una y espere a que partieran con el auto, no sin antes hacerme prometer que las llamaría cuando llegara al departamento.

Comencé a caminar y de la nada su rostro apareció en mi cabeza. Tan preciosa como era ella. De rostro puro y angelical, de mirada clara, transparente y perspicaz. Simplemente hermosa, así era ella… así era Bella.

De pronto me encontré cuestionándome ¿Qué hacia yo, pensando en Bella? No tenía porque pensar en ella de esa forma, no podía seguir involucrándome, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho. No iba a negar que fuera linda, más que eso… era hermosa. Pero hasta ahí. Tenia que alejarme, no tratar de encontrármela en ningún lado, aunque de eso se ocupaba ella sola. Y más ahora que sabia que compartíamos una clase.

Ella tenía que entender una negativa, mis malos tratos debían de causarle algo; si tenia instinto de supervivencia, debía de apartarse de mi lado, no buscarme toda una mañana como lo había hecho hoy. Eso me enojaba y mucho. No quería tratarla mal, pero me estaba obligando.

_¡Maldita ella, por hacerme sentir así!_

Más enojado que de costumbre llegue al departamento a altas horas por irme caminando. Estaba furioso y sabía como y de que forma podía desquitarme.

Cuando entre al departamento, se podían escuchar voces de la cocina. Deje mis cosas dentro de mi habitación y salí, para encontrarme con Carlisle y Carmen, ambos cenando y tomando vino. Cuando me vieron, Carmen me sonrió, sin que Carlisle se diera cuenta. Fui hasta la nevera sin saludar y sin dirigir la palabra a nadie y saque una botella individual de agua. Carlisle me miraba inquieto y sabía que quería preguntarme donde había estado.

—Edward ¿quieres comer? Hay carne en el horno.

—Ya cené con mamá y Alice —caminé hasta la puerta de la cocina y antes volteé para decir—. A lo mejor más tarde me de un poco de hambre —dije mirando furtivamente a Carmen, quien se removió en su silla, entendiendo como buena puta que es, la indirecta dirigida a ella. Carlisle me quedo mirando, esperando que le contara algo más.

.

.

.

Me removí en mi cama, despertándome abriendo lo ojos y mirando sobre la mesa de noche para fijarme la hora. Hasta en los malditos sueños la tenia presente a Bella, hasta en los lugares más recónditos se metía, no tenía piedad de mí y de mi paz mental.

_2:45am._

Me levante y salí, la sed se estaba portando mal últimamente conmigo. Todas las noches me levantaba con ganas de tomar agua como un sediento. Supongo que eran manías mías.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la cocina, me quede helado al encontrarme a Carmen sentada en la mesa. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que a mi, era a quien esperaba.

Me miró a la cara y me hizo señas para que me acercara, así lo hice; solo para ver con satisfacción como creía que ella tenia poder sobre mi. Sabiendo que era al revés.

Me sitúe entre sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos con mis manos mientras levantaba su camisón hasta dejárselo en su cintura. Ella llevo sus manos hacia mi cuello y me atrajo para besarme de manera voraz y profunda. La tomé de sus cabellos con mi puño y ella jadeó, frotándose contra mi miembro. Hice que cayera de espalda sobre la mesa y la tomé de los muslos acercándola hacia mí de un movimiento brusco. A ella esto le gustaba, la encendía, la calentaba que la tomará de forma dura.

—Ya te extrañaba, Edward —gimió sonoramente, casi dando un grito cuando pase la punta de mi miembro por su hendidura.

— ¿Dónde está Carlisle? —pregunté un poco fuera de mi. Respirando entrecortadamente.

— Tuvo que salir por una urgencia en el hospital… pero no hables de él, ahora te quiero a ti dentro mío —entre en ella lo mas despacio que mi necesidad de hombre me lo permitía. La iba a castigar por no dejarme dormir anoche con sus gritos de perra en celo.

Así estuve un buen rato, con ella pidiéndome más fuerte y más duro. Solo una imagen pasando como fantasma por mi mente, desato semejante faena. El rostro de Bella sonriéndome, hizo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y penetrara duramente empalando todo mi pene dentro del cuerpo que yacía sobre la mesa.

Me olvide de todo, y todos; solo la veía a ella. Llamándome, haciendo gestos con su mano para que me acercara hasta donde estaba. Estaba caliente, y necesitaba liberarme urgente para ir con ella. Un gritó agudo hizo que la imagen de Bella se difuminara un poco. Comencé a embestir sin delicadeza al cuerpo que me tenía atrapado entre sus piernas.

—Así Edward… así —esa voz no era la de Bella llamándome. Abrí lentamente los ojos, para darme cuenta de mi cruda realidad. No era Bella con quien estaba, sino que me estaba follando a Carmen.

La miré con todo mi desprecio y la embestí sin ni una pizca de amabilidad. Con fuerza y con desprecio, volcando en ella toda mi frustración y enojo.

Me incliné sobre ella mientras le daba duro y bajé su camisón rajando la tela un poco. Mordí sus pechos con fuerza, estaba seguro que eso le dejaría una marca. Ella arqueó su espalda dándome más, como si yo lo estuviera necesitando. Con mi mano libre tome su mentón apretando, haciendo que ella soltara un quejido de dolor y placer a la misma vez.

—Quiero que me la chupes, quiero terminar en tu boca… ¿Me vas a complacer? —dije apretando mis dientes.

No quería terminar dentro de ella. Me negaba. Ella asintió no muy convencida, pero antes que dijera algo, me salí de ella y la baje de la mesa. Se arrodillo y tomó mi miembro con su mano, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo, lo metió en su boca y jugo con la punta de este y su lengua.

—Más… más rápido, estoy por… ¡Oh mierda! —Chupó y succionó mi miembro, sin dejar espacio en su boca lo metió todo, tocando el inicio de su garganta. —Tócate… métetelos dedos —tenía que hacer que ella también acabara o no me dejaría en paz.

Vi como trataba de complacerse. Me desespere tanto que la tomé del cabello e hice que aumentara el ritmo. No dure mucho para terminar derramándome en sus labios. Ella frotó mi miembro unas veces más y me di cuenta que ella aun no había terminado, por lo que la tomé e hice que volviera a acostarse en la mesa, apoyo los talones de sus pies en el borde de esta y abrió las piernas. Definitivamente tenía que volver a meterme en ella, no había otra. La embestí duro y mi pene volvió a cobrar vida, hinchándose y doliendo.

Sus paredes comenzaron a estrecharme y cuando la sentí irse en el orgasmo me quite de ella terminando justo en su bajo vientre. Ella seguía gimiendo como condenada, pero para mi hasta ahí había terminado. Guardé mi miembro dentro de mi pantalón, me di la vuelta sin dirigirle la palabra como era costumbre, saliendo de la cocina y yendo directamente a mi baño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miré la hora y esta no pasaba más, eran las 10:45 am., y yo estaba que caía del sueño.

_¡Maldita noche de porquería!_

Mis ojos se cerraron por inercia y no se cuanto me dormí pero desperté sintiendo un leve golpe en mi gemelo, me di la vuelta para ver quien era y juro que sentí como algo volvía a mi cuerpo. Una agradable sensación me recorrió.

— ¿Por qué estas durmiéndote? —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

_Recuerda lo que dijiste ayer Edward. No debes tratarla bien._

—A ti que te importa… y deja de patearme —ella me miró con una mueca en su rostro y siguió garabateando mirando su carpeta.

Así que Bioquímica era la materia que compartíamos… hoy había llegado tan ensimismado en mi mismo que no mire quienes eran mis compañeros.

Mi cuerpo se quería dar la vuelta y pedirle disculpas por como la trataba, pero enseguida me recordé que no podía, no debía involucrarme más. No podía tenerla cerca mío.

El profesor Smith llamo la atención de todos y explico como serian los grupos para un nuevo trabajo que se presentaría en una feria estudiantil…

—Swan y… Swan antes que nada, promete no atosigar a tu compañero asignado por favor, no quiero que antes de que termine el trabajo venga tu compañero a pedirme que lo cambie, porque usted habla mucho… ¿prométalo? — ¿Qué demonios? Ya le veía cara de charlatana.

—Pero si aquí todos me quieren… mueren por hacer grupo conmigo—el profesor la miro mal y pude sentir un suspiro a mis espaldas— Esta bien, lo prometo… no recibirá ninguna quejas de mi —el profesor asintió no muy convencido y siguió hablando.

—Bien, entonces Swan te toca con… Cullen, Edward Cullen —el profesor me miro y sus hombros se encogieron levemente—lo compadezco Cullen —yo trague grueso, pero no por saber que a ella le gustaba hablar, sí no que en juego estaba todo mi autocontrol.

El profesor siguió hablando, y entregó los puntos que cada grupo de parejas debía trabajar. Isabella recibió muy animada el folder que el profesor le entregó. Intente no darme la vuelta, pero no lo conseguí. Me exasperaba no saber que hacer.

La miré a los ojos y por un momento dude en lo que iba a decir… esos ojos me podían.

— Mira… quiero estar lo más posible alejado de ti, así que dime de una vez donde, cuando y a que hora no vamos a juntar para hacer el trabajo —iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí—, ya escuchaste al profesor, no me atosigues —sentí regocijo y placer cuando mordió su labio inferior para no replicar nada.

_¡Mierda no tendría que haber hecho eso!_

No pude dejar de mirar sus labios, o por lo menos no hasta que nos llamaron la atención. La miré a los ojos y ella me miraba de la misma forma que yo a ella, pero con la diferencia que a ella se le notaba su angelical pureza, en cambio yo…

En tremendo demonio me había convertido.

No. Definitivamente, estar cerca de ella no iba a ayudarme en nada.

* * *

_**Bueno acá esta este precioso capitulo de este fic que a mi en lo personal me encanta... perdón por la tardanza...**_

_**bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. y que creen **_

_**¿Merezco reviews?**_

_*****Gis Cullen*****_


	5. ¡Estúpido sentimiento!

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Shades**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ¡Estúpido sentimiento!**

_Nunca he tenido mucha fe en el amor_

_O en los milagros._

_Nunca quise que mi corazón lo aceptara._

_Pero nadar en tu mundo es algo espiritual._

_Vuelvo a nacer cada vez que_

_Pasas la noche conmigo._

…

_Porque me haces sentir como si me hubiese_

_Cerrado las puertas del cielo_

_Por mucho tiempo, por mucho tiempo._

_Porque me haces sentir como si me hubiese_

_Cerrado las puertas del cielo_

_Por mucho tiempo, por mucho tiempo._

_**Bruno Mars / Locked out of Heaven**_

**Edward POV.**

_¡Jesús! _

¿Porque demonios habla tanto? ¿De donde sacaba tantas palabras juntas? Es un milagro que todavía entienda algo cuando le trato de explicar de qué se trata el trabajo. Mis oídos se alegraban cuando se quedaba callada, tratando de comprender lo que le explicaba.

Aunque no quería, podía asegurar que capte cada una de sus muecas, cada uno de sus movimientos fueron monitoreados por mis ojos sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sus sonrojos la hacían ver tan adorable y tentadora. Toda ella era pura e inocente, sus ojos llenos de picardía pero a la vez llenos de bondad. Una bondad absoluta que me hacia retroceder cuando trataba de pasar por alto las normas que yo mismo me había auto impuesto.

Con su parloteo y todo, ella parecía más un ángel que un ser terrenal. Con una sola de sus miradas, con esos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas mas refinadas, me dejaba fuera de juego. Eso, eso era lo que me hacia retroceder, sus ojos me intimidaban, me hacían pensar que podían ver más allá de los míos, que podían ver tanto mi alma, como mis más oscuros y asquerosos secretos.

Bella, era una chica sumamente graciosa y divertida, eso no lo podía negar. Se entusiasmaba por cada cosa que había a su alrededor, era dispersa pero muy buena a la hora de resolver algún problema de bioquímica. Así que lo que tenia de hermosa, también lo tenia de inteligente.

Aquí nos encontrábamos, sentados en el suelo de su habitación, con libros dispersos por todos lados. Ella tendida sobre su estomago y yo sentado con mis piernas cruzadas.

Había sido todo un trauma poder ponernos de acuerdo donde mierda íbamos a juntarnos. Me había perseguido por todo un receso completo para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo donde íbamos a llevar a cabo el trabajo. Ella era tan insistente, que varias veces quise mandarla bien lejos y que me dejara solo. Bella quería ir a toda costa a donde yo vivía, y yo por supuesto no quería, prefería ir a algún café o de última a su casa. Había solo un motivo por lo que no la quería hacer pisar el departamento de Carlisle. Y era que seguramente nos encontraríamos con la puta de Carmen, y no quería que Bella se mezclara con esa perra. No la quería cerca de ella. Bella era demasiado perfecta e incorrupta para mezclarse con la zorra de Carmen.

Por lo que terminamos decidiendo que nos juntaríamos al finalizar las clases, en su casa.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que ella se había levantado e ido a buscar algo para tomar.

—Edward, no se tu, pero yo amo el jugo de arándanos frescos ¿sabias que hace bien para la prevenir ulceras estomacales? Bueno, sí piensas estudiar medicina, estas pequeñas cosas debes saberlas, para recomendárselas a tus pacientes, ósea… — ¡Joder! A veces me sentía tentado a callarla con un beso en sus labios…

— ¡Sí! Sí lo sabía… también sirve para prevenir infecciones urinarias —me pase una mano por mi cabello, exasperado —. ¿A esto se refería el profesor con no atosigarme? Pues déjame decirte que no lo estas logrando, dime ¿alguna vez dejas de hablar un rato? —ella se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Supongo que cuando duermo, pero mi mamá decía que hasta dormida solía hablar —ella soltó una sonrisita. Algo me llamo la atención.

— ¿Tu mamá…? —deje la frase para que ella me la contestara. No quería decir nada que estuviera fuera de lugar.

— ¿Que sí está muerta? —Asentí— ¡Oh no! Ella vive en Forks, con papá… yo vivo sola aquí. Aquí solía vivir mi abuela Marie, ella murió hace un año. Yo la cuidaba y como la casa queda muy cerca de la universidad pues me quedaba muy cómodo —ella suspiro y juro que una triste sombra cubrió sus ojos—La casa es muy grande para mi, hay veces en que me siento muy sola —¡No, no! No la quería ver de esa forma. Y ¿Por qué había accedido a venir a su casa, si no había nadie más? ¿A caso no sabía que eso era muy peligroso?

_¡Mierda!_ ¿Por qué me contaba esto a mí?, yo no necesitaba saber todo esto, a mi no me importaba. Pero… pero me partía el alma verla tan indefensa.

_Me estaba jodiendo yo solo._

—Bueno, pero de seguro tienes amigos.

—Sí, eso sí. Tengo a Ángela, a Ben… ¡oh y a mi Jacob! — ¿mi Jacob? Sin que yo me diera cuenta mi ceño se frunció y me vi preguntando quienes eran. Pero en realidad quería saber quien era ese tal Jacob.

— ¿Quiénes son todos ellos? —dije mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, por verme interesado en algo de su vida, yo rodé mis ojos internamente.

—Bueno… Ángela es mi mejor amiga del instituto, y Ben es su novio, a veces ellos suelen venir a visitarme y se quedan algunos que otro fin de semana —no me estaba diciendo quien demonios era Jacob.

— ¿Y Jacob?

—Y Jacob es el gerente del bar donde trabajo, él es mi amigo, nos hicimos amigos cuando entre a trabajar allí —ella al terminar de decir la oración se puso rígida y miro su reloj pulsera — ¡Demonios! Se me a olvido por completo —dijo mientras salía corriendo por la puerta y entraba al minuto cargando un bolso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte preocupado, por su cara de espanto.

—Voy a llegar tarde y hoy iban a entrar insumos nuevos que están a mi cargo —ella me miró e hizo una mueca de disgusto— Edward, lo siento pero no me puedo quedar por más tiempo, pero si tu quieres quedarte y terminar el trabajo hazlo yo… — no la deje terminar.

—No, igual yo también tenía que irme —ella asintió y me ayudo a juntar algunos libros. Salimos de la casa y ella se aseguró que estuviera bien cerrada cada puerta y ventana. Salimos hacia afuera y ella se volteo a mirarme. Parecía nerviosa.

—Edward puedo preguntarte algo… —suspiré. Pero asentí ¿ahora con que me iba a salir? — ¿Por qué me odias tanto? —mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión ¿esa era la forma de verme?

Una gran molestia comencé a sentir en mi pecho. Por supuesto que yo no la odiaba, pero debía alejar, no podía seguir involucrándome con ella, mi vida estaba rota, yo mismo me estaba ocupando de ello. Y muy a mi pesar no quería que ella se involucrara conmigo, ella se merecía estar rodeada de personas que la quisieran y que le hicieran un bien, no con alguien que se encamaba con su madrastra para vengarse de su padre. No, definitivamente Bella no se merecía amistades como la mía.

—Yo no te odio, simplemente no quiero amigos ni nada por el estilo… así que ve quitando cualquier idea de amistad que tengas sobre nosotros, porque yo no quiero nada contigo… —un nudo se me formo en mi garganta impidiéndome continuar. No la podía mirar a los ojos, si lo hacia todo se iría a la mierda y terminaría pidiéndole perdón por ser tan desgraciado con ella. Agache mi cabeza y pase una mano por mi cabello, un claro signo de mi nerviosismo—. Mucho menos quiero una amistad, para mi no significa nada —mi labio inferior tembló. Sentí un jadeo, proveniente de ella y cuando levante mi mirada, me encontré con sus ojos nublados en lágrimas.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Estiré mi mano, para tomar la suya y pedirle que me perdonara por ser tan hijo de puta, que ella no se merecía mi trato… pero ella retrocedió un paso y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar sin mirar atrás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegue al departamento de Carlisle con un zombi, varias veces los autos me tocaban bocina por cruzar la calle sin mirar o cuando el semáforo cambiaba. Iba ensimismado en mi mundo miserable. Sintiendo un desgraciado, sin corazón.

_¿Cómo pude haberle dicho eso a ella_? Bella no tiene la culpa de la mierda con la que estaba cargando, con la porquería que yo mismo había creado.

Me sentía como un pendejo, sentía una punzada dolorosa formarse en medio de mi pecho. Me enojaba por sobre manera sentirme de la forma en que me sentía por ella, por como removía mi interior y me acercaba más a lo que un día fui: A ese chico amable y sin rencor alguno, sin problemas a socializarse ni hablar de más con una chica. Todo eso, Bella me lo hacia recordar. Pero luego al ver sus ojos y ver su sinceridad y pureza me hacia querer salir corriendo, me hacia ver que no merecía estar cerca de ella, y mucho menos a aspirar algo.

Una muy pequeña parte de mi cabeza albergaba una muy, pero muy remota esperanza de tal vez, algún día cuando todo pare y quede en el olvido de mi memoria, tener algo con ella. Isabella era la chica que cualquier chico le gustaría tener a su lado; divertida, entusiasta, hermosa, trabajadora, responsable, inteligente y sobre todo bondadosa y sin rencores en su vida. Algo de lo que yo no disponía.

Abrí la puerta del departamento y Carlisle estaba en la sala junto a Carmen y dos personas más. Apenas entre Carlisle se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me miró preocupado.

— ¡Hijo por fin llegas! Estaba preocupado… —dijo mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta. La puta de Carmen se reía junto a sus acompañantes, él estuvo haciendo lo mismo hace un momento _¡Seguro que estaba preocupado!_

— Se nota Carlisle —dije con mi voz fría. Él se froto las manos y aclaró su garganta.

—Pensé que a lo mejor estarías en lo de tu madre y…

—Estaba en la casa de una compañera haciendo un trabajo en grupo —pase a su lado directamente a mi habitación. No estaba con ánimos de aguantar a él ni a la puta de su amante.

— Edward, necesito presentarte a alguien —me di la vuelta y lo encaré, hablando tan suavemente como mi estado de animo me lo permitió.

—Carlisle, estoy cansado y no estoy de ánimo para aguantar a nadie, asique, ¡déjame en paz!

Camino sin decir nada y lo siento suspirar. Me da igual, hoy no estoy de ánimos para aguantar su patético lamento. Me encierro en mi habitación y prendo el equipo de sonido conectando mi Ipad. La primera canción que suena hace que el agujero en mi pecho se agrande aun más.

"_Este día va a ser el día, que ellos te van a recordar lo que paso._

_Para este momento,_

_Ya debes haberte dado cuenta de que tienes que hacer._

_No creo que nadie…_

_Sienta lo que yo siento por ti ahora…"_

Así comenzó sonando Wonderwall de Oasis, una canción muy apropiada para este momento, con acordes bruscos que me hacen trasportar. Una canción tan significativa que se podía adecuar a diferentes circunstancias. En esta ocasión se aplicaba bastante bien a mi enorme desdicha.

"…_He oído que se comenta que el fuego de tu corazón se apagó._

_Estoy seguro que ya lo has oído,_

_Pero nunca dudaste en absoluto._

_No creo que nadie…_

_Sienta lo que yo siento por ti ahora…"_

Sabia lo sola que se sentía Bella, sin embargo aquí estaba yo, echándola de mi vida sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de tener una amistad como la que ella se merecía. Porque solo era eso lo que le podía ofrecer. Una amistad, nada más.

Ver su rostro compungido, con lagrimas a punto de brotar me hizo querer arrodillarme y rogarle que me sostuviera y me diera un poco de la esperanza que ella poseía en su corazón. Que me dijera que todo estaba bien.

"…_Y todos los caminos por lo que debemos ir son difíciles,_

_Y todas las lucen que nos guían están parpadeando._

_Hay muchas cosas… que desearía decirte,_

_Pero no sé cómo, no sé cómo…"_

No iba a negar que necesitaba de alguien con quien compartir momentos alegres, triste. Y no dudaba que Bella seria la persona adecuada. Pero que si en algún momento ella quería conocer a mi familia ¿tendría el valor de presentarla a Carlisle? Mi madre y Alice no eran el problema, de hecho ya la conocían y al parecer les cayo muy bien… ¿pero y Carlisle? ¿Y Carmen? Era frustrante acordarme de ellos en este momento. Los culpaba, a ellos.

Tal vez, solo tal vez… _¿podríamos llegar a ser amigos?_

"…Porque tal vez tú seas la única que vaya a salvarme.

Y después de todo…eres mi maravilla…"

Suspirando me deje caer sobre mi cama, tan cansado de mi mismo y toda esta mierda que me envolvía. Seguí escuchando la letra de Oasis y sin poder evitarlo me pregunté _¿Cómo estaba Bella en este momento? ¿Me odiaría por como la trate hoy? _el solo pensar que ella pudiera odiarme me hacia estremecer. Comencé a dar vueltas por la cama. No podía cerrar los ojos.

_¡Bella me debe estar odiando!_

No, no. No ella tenia que entenderme y alejarse de mi, pero… no la quería tener lejos, ella me hacia ver que todavía había algo dentro de mi, que no todo estaba perdido por la sed de venganza.

Me incorporé en mi cama sentándome de un salto _¡tenia que hablar con ella!_ ¿pero cómo? Yo no sabia donde trabajaba, ni mucho menos a que hora salía para poder esperarla en su casa. Y un nombre se me vino a la mente. Tomé mi celular, y verifique en mis contactos si tenia su numero ¡Oh gracias Dios! Lo tenía. Le di a llamar y espere.

— ¿Hola?

Suspire cuando me atendió — ¡Profesor Whitlock! Soy Edward, disculpe que lo llame pero necesito de su ayuda —esperé y escuché como hablaba con alguien para luego cerrar una puerta.

—_No te preocupes Edward, ¿qué necesitas?_ —dijo serio como tenia acostumbrado cuando hablaba con algún alumno de la universidad.

— Vera… yo me preguntaba… a lo mejor usted… —no podía decir que quería, estaba sumamente nervioso. Él conocía a Bella, a lo mejor sabia donde trabajaba.

—_Edward habla de una vez…_

— Me preguntaba sí usted sabe donde trabaja Bella… Isabella Swan, necesito hablar con ella—dije lo más apresurado que pude.

— _Uhm… sí ¿tienes para anotar?_—en su voz había duda. Me paso la dirección y se aclaró la garganta— ¿paso algo con Bella? —en su tono de voz estaba la clara preocupación. Me preguntaba _¿por qué Bella era tan allegada a los profesores?_

—No, solo necesito aclarar algo de un trabajo que tenemos en conjunto y como es urgente prefiero no esperar… sí eso. —dije un poco inseguro por sí me creería o no.

—Ok… Edward yo… uhm… — ¿el profesor estaba nervioso?— veraz, me preguntaba… ¿Cómo estaba tu familia? — ¿Qué demonios? ¡Oh! creo que me daba una idea por donde venia su tema.

— Bien… mi familia está bien profesor Whitlock… y mi hermana Alice también esta bien —él tosió y se aclaro la garganta.

—Edward no me mal intérpretes, yo… solo… —suspiró.

— ¿Solo quería saber como estaba mi hermana? —dije un poco exasperado ¿por qué no me decía de una vez que Alice le interesaba?

— ¡No! Yo…

—Jasper, mi hermana me pasa a buscar todos los lunes para cenar… a lo mejor algún día puedes acompañarnos —una inhalación profunda pude escuchar del otro lado de la línea _¡Jodido profesor!_

— _¡Sí, claro que me gustaría! Cuando tu me digas yo puedo —_dijo desesperado. _Mierda ¿Por qué se ponían de esa forma los hombres cuando les gusta una mujer? _

_Eres un idiota Edward, tu estas igual._

—Me tengo que ir… gracias por el dato… Adiós —dije a modo de despedida. Esta conversación me estaba poniendo incomodo.

—_Adiós Edward…_ —a leguas se podía sentir la risa en su voz.

Me levanté de un salto y me fui a dar un baño rápido. Cuando estuve cambiado me coloque un poco de mi perfume, tomé mi billetera y las llaves del departamento. Iba vestido con un jeans negro, una camisa a cuadros y mi chaqueta de cuero negro. Había puesto gran empeño en verme bien. No es que fuera a ver a la Reina de Inglaterra, solo iba a tratar de hablar con Bella, pero… _¡Vamos!_ a quien engañaba, quería y necesitaba verme bien, quería que ella me viera bien.

Cuando estuve fuera de mi habitación cerré la puerta con llave y la guarde dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Me dirigía la sala y ahí todavía estaban Carlisle con Carmen y esas dos personas que yo no conocía y nunca había visto. Carlisle me vio y me acerqué a ellos.

—Voy a salir —le dije mirándolo solo a él. Carmen me miró de arriba a abajo y frunció su ceño.

— ¿Y se puede saber a donde vas vestido de esa forma? —fruncí mi ceño y mordí la parte interna de mi mejilla para no soltarle los improperios que se merecía. ¿Qué mierda le importaba donde coño me iba?

— A ti no te importa. —le dije mirándola con la mirada tan fría que los demás presentes miraron hacia otro lado. Carmen bufo pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Vas a llegar tarde hijo? —preguntó Carlisle con su tono conciliador.

—No lo sé. Adiós. —me di la vuelta y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de salida lo escuché llamarme. Me di la vuelta y él venia un poco nerviosa.

—Ten… —dijo tendiéndome las llaves de lo que parecía, eran de su auto. Lo miré sin comprender y este se encogió de hombro— No quiero que andes por ahí en taxi, usa mi auto por favor —no sabia sí tomarlas o no, pero la verdad era que yo tampoco quería andar en taxi, por lo que sin decir nada tomé las llaves de su mano e incline mi cabeza, un claro gesto de agradecimiento. Me di la vuelta y salí.

Tenía un objetico y este era hablar con Bella. Dado el momento ya vería que le decía, ahora solo necesitaba tratar de pensar bien u errar lo que le iba a decir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando me estacione frente a la dirección que el profesor Jasper me había pasado, pude ver que era una zona donde había muchos bares. Miré mi celular y este marcaba las 20:07 pm. Aun era temprano por suerte. Me baje de auto de Carlisle y me encamine por la vereda de los bares.

"_**Sky Open"**_

Así se llamaba el bar donde trabajaba Bella. Una sonrisa estúpida se apodero de mi rostro, un lugar muy oportuno para Bella ¿dónde más podría estar un ángel?

Antes de entrar tomé una respiración profunda. Tomé la barra de metal que había un la puerta de vidrio negro en las cuales había dos alas gigantes una en cada puerta, tiré de ella y entre.

El lugar era bastante esotérico. Paredes pintadas de color verdea azul marino y aunque parecía muy raro el techo estaba pintado de un azul que parecía más bien negro. Tenia mesas para dos personas en todos los extremos del lugar, del techo colgaban pequeñas arañas de cristales que le daban a la mesa algo de intimidad. Mas al centro había sillones con respaldos altos en color marrón oscuro y una mesa pequeña al pie de cada mueble con manteles en color bermellón al otro lado del lugar había una barra con banquetas altas y en una de las puntas del bar había un pequeño escenario. A lo mejor hacían shows.

Escaneé el bar para ver si encontraba a Bella y la vi atendiendo una mesa muy al fondo, cuando se dio la vuelta camino rodeando varias mesas y sonriéndoles a las muchachas que al aparecer eran compañeras de ella. Cuando levanto la vista hacia la entrada nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella se paro en seco y por su rostro una sombra que denotaba angustia se instaló. Trague grueso. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Ella parpadeó y giró hacia su costado caminando hacia la barra. Me apuré a seguirla y cuando estuve casi detrás de ella pude escuchar claramente como el barman le pedía sí se podía quedar después de hora. Mi ceño se frunció. Ella necesitaba descansar, con razón llegaba siempre tarde en la primera hora.

—Bella necesito que te quedes, hoy me tengo que ir más temprano y tú eres la única camarera a la que le puedo encargar el cierre de las cajas _¡por favor!_ —dijo el chico musculoso, poniendo cara de estúpido.

—Jacob, tengo que estudiar— ¡con que este era Jacob! ¿Qué no era el gerente del bar? ¿Qué hacia detrás de la barra?

— Te prometo que sí me haces este favor, te doy todo el fin de semana… mas un plus de doscientos dólares —Bella dejo apoyada la bandeja de metal encima de la barra.

— ¡Trescientos! —dijo, de modo altanero, pero ni ella misma se lo creía. Bella de altanera no tenia ni los bellos de sus brazos.

— ¿Doscientos cincuenta? —replicó el tal Jacob inclinándose un poco sobre la barra, para quedar más cerca del rostro de ella. Bella se echo un poco hacia atrás incomoda del movimiento del chico.

— ¡Echo! —dijo soltando una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

—Bien… entonces me voy, te lo dejo todo en tus manos… no te muevas de la caja principal —dijo saliendo hacia el exterior de la barra.

—Jacob dijiste que te ibas más tarde… no, ahora.

—No, yo dije que necesitaba salir más temprano, nunca te dije a que hora era más temprano —él se acerco hasta donde ella estaba y miró sobre su hombro hacia donde yo estaba petrificado sin hacer ni decir nada. Me senté en una banqueta alta y apoye los codos en la barra, disimulando que no había escuchado nada. Jacob volvió a centrar su vista en Bella y este le tomo una mano.

Casi mando todo mi auto control a la mierda me lanzo encima de ese hijo de puta _¡él no podía tocarla, no a ella!_

—Paso algo en casa de Billy, creo que mi hermana metió la pata hasta el fondo de tarro con su novio Paul… por eso tengo que salir mucho más temprano, no queremos que Billy cometa una masacre ¿verdad? —Bella negó efusivamente con la cabeza mientras sutilmente se soltaba de su agarre. Jacob tomó algo del otro lado de la barra y con un saludo de mano se fue directamente hacia la parte trasera del bar.

Bella suspiró y se dio la vuelta distraídamente. Al parecer se había olvidado de mí y de que yo estaba detrás de ella. Me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par…

—Aun sigues aquí… —susurro por encima de la música ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendida? me baje de la banqueta y me acerque un paso hacia ella— Pensé… pensé… —ella se volteó dándome la espalda, para luego volver a voltearse otra vez, mirándome aún más sorprendida. Esta vez me miró de arriba a abajo y parpadeo varias veces.

—Soy yo Bella…

—Lo sé, es que… pensé que… que era mi imaginación, yo… —entonces su ceño se frunció. Dándome la espalda se dio la vuelta y caminó rodeando la barra, situándose detrás de esta. — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes donde trabajo? —me bombardeó de preguntas… tan típico de ella.

No pude percibir odio en sus palabras. Ella me seguía sorprendiendo. Después de cómo la había tratado esta tarde lo mínimo que me merecía era su odio. Me acomodé en la banqueta y ella se situó frente a mí, mientras limpiaba una copa con un trapo.

— ¿Me dirás a que has venido? —asentí y me removí un poco.

—Primero necesito algo de beber ¿Qué me ofreces? —ella tomó un vaso y lo lleno de agua, poniéndolo frente a mi, derramando algo de liquido sobre la barra. —Bueno eso no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente pero, supongo, que está bien —tomé un sorbo de agua y la miré a los ojos antes de hablar. —Creo que yo no tengo porque responderte a esas preguntas, este lugar no dice Isabella Swan —ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y bufó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dije con cierto enojo. Yo rodé los ojos.

—Pasaba por aquí y decidí entrar a tomar algo ¿acaso no puedo? que iba a saber yo, que tu, trabajas en este lugar — _¡Mierda! ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo?, ¿porque no le decía de una vez a que venía y ya?_ Se dio la vuelta y se alejo un poco; no, así no era como lo tenía planeado. — ¡Bella, espera! —suspiré y pase mis manos por mi cabello _¿por qué era tan difícil hablar con ella? _

—Edward, hoy me dejaste claro lo que piensas de mí, así que te agradecería que me digas ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo exasperada.

—Yo… es verdad, vine porque quería hablar contigo… pero no quiero hablar aquí ¿a que hora sales? —pregunté metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi jeans.

—De donde… —rodé los ojos.

—De tu trabajo, genia…

—A… a las 12 pm.

—Bien, me voy a ir a acomodar en alguna mesa… te voy a esperar y luego te llevo a tu casa… y no acepto un no como respuesta —dije cuando quiso replicar esto último.

—Yo no pensaba decirte no.

La mire mal y me di la vuelta con mi vaso de agua. Caminé entre las mesas y me senté en una que daba hacia la calle. La gente transitaba apurada por la vía pública. A nadie parecía preocuparle la hora. Muchas parejas iban tomadas de la mano, otras al parecer salían de sus trabajos, jóvenes que iban y venían. Y aquí estaba yo, mirándolos y devanándome los sesos pensando que era lo que le iba a decir a Bella. Sabia que le tenia que pedir disculpas, pero… ¿Qué, sí no las aceptaba? no me imaginaba a Bella, negándose a aceptar una disculpa, no, ella no era así. No había maldad en su ser, toda ella era bondad.

Un golpe en mi brazo me saco de mi ensoñación. Volteé a ver quién era y sí, era ella.

—Ten, yo te invito —Bella dejaba una cerveza sobre la mesa, la mire alzando una ceja y esta se sonrojo—Es por la espera —le sonreí y ella frunció el ceño—, aunque no debería, porque era tu el que quiere hablar conmigo —y sin mas se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino, sin darme la oportunidad de replicarle nada. _Maldita…_

El bar estaba siendo muy concurrido, las mesas estaban todas ocupadas y los sillones del centro del lugar estaban casi todos ocupados. Las camareras iban y venían llevando tragos de todo tipo. De fondo comenzó a sonar _Locked out of heaven de Bruno Mars_. Miré hacia donde estaba Bella y ella junto a una chica estaba cantando y bailando mientras servían tragos. La gente que estaba sentada en las banquetas de la barra, las aplaudía y las alentaba a seguir.

Yo no dejaba de mirar a Bella, ella era tan bonita, tan divertida en todo lo que hacia. Me la quede mirando por unos minutos sin despegar la mirada de ella cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron… me quedo mirando y le cante lo que justo sonaba en ese momento…

_"…Originas que me arrodille. Me haces testificar._

_Puedes hacer que un pecador cambie de camino._

_Abre tus puertas, porque me matan las ganas de ver la luz…_

_Y justo ahí es donde quiero quedarme…"_

Bella abrió tanto los ojos, que la chica que estaba su lado, le golpeó el hombro para que siguiera cantando. Ella la miró y pestañeo varias veces antes de volver a mirarme. Inmediatamente me di la vuelta y deje de mirarla. _¿Era estúpido o qué? ¿Cómo pude hacer eso?_ Bella pensaría cualquier cosa, menos que quiero ser su amigo.

Me tomé lo que quedaba de cerveza y me recosté en la silla, mirando de vez en cuando disimuladamente a Bella, quien ahora estaba menos sonriente. Su ceño tenía una pequeña arruga como cuando se quería concentrar en algún trabajo. Estaba seguro que debía de estar pensando sí yo le había cantado o no.

Eran las 23:11 pm. Y las personas estaban comenzando a irse. Las compañeras de Bella estaban recogiendo algunas mesas y subiendo las sillas arriba de estas., para las 23:45 las puertas de _**"Sky Open"**_ habían cerrado y a Bella no se la veía por ningún lado. Me pare de la mesa donde estaba y me dirigí a la barra donde allí estaba la misma chica que había cantado con Bella. Ella me miró y frunció el ceño.

—Disculpa, pero ya hemos cerrado —dijo con voz cancina y con un deje de enojo.

—Lo sé… estoy esperando a Isabella —mi voz sonaba tranquila.

—Uhmm… ¿ella sabe que la está esperando?

—Sí… disculpa, soy Edward…

—Ángela —dijo la chica y pude ver que en sus labios se estaba formando una extraña sonrisa _¿burla?_

—Un gusto Ángela… ¿hace mucho que conoces a Bella?

—Hace un tiempo, yo entre poco tiempo después que ella en el bar… así que más o menos por dos años ¿y tú?

—Yo soy compañero suyo, en la universidad.

— _¡Y doy gracias a Dios que nada más!_ —Bella venia hacia nosotros, con un bolso de mano y su abrigo. Ángela dejo todo donde estaba y se dio la vuelta saludando a unas chicas que salían por la puerta—Ángela, gracias por esperarme, pero aquí este espécimen del sexo apuesto me acompañara a mi casa —Bella le sonrió a la chica quien se estaba conteniendo en no explotar a carcajadas. Miré ceñudo a Bella. No era gracioso, pero supongo que me lo merecía.

— ¿Estas segura? —preguntó Ángela tomando su abrigo y su cartera. Salió hacia el exterior de la barra y saludo a Bella con un beso.

—Segura… aunque no lo creas, es inofensivo —tanto Ángela como Bella no se aguantaron más y se largaron a reír a grandes carcajadas.

—Lo siento… me voy, nos vemos mañana, nena —se despidió Ángela y salió del bar cerrando la puerta.

Bella se cruzo el bolso y me hizo señas para salir del lugar. Se fue hasta una esquina y las luces se fueron apagando. Salimos y cerró la puerta bajo llaves, bajo una persiana de metal y le puso candado. Se dio la vuelta y me miró. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder al darse cuenta que nos habíamos quedado solos ¿Y ahora que hacia?

—Bueno… Edward no hace falta que… —estaba loca si pensaba que no la llevaría a su casa.

—De ninguna manera, yo te llevo a tu casa, pero antes necesito hablar contigo… Bella yo… —no me dejo hablar cuando tomó mi mano y la sacudió.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —pregunté sorprendido por lo que hizo _¡Definitivamente estaba loca!_

— Sí, necesitas decir algo que para ti es difícil, es mejor que vayamos a un lugar donde te puedas relajar.

— ¿A tu hogar?

—No precisamente. Más bien es a uno de mis lugares favoritos —me fue diciendo mientras nos íbamos conduciendo hacia el auto. Nos subimos y me sorprendí queriéndole poner el cinturón de seguridad; me di cuenta de eso cuando me estaba inclinando sobre ella. Bella me miró y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

—Yo… lo siento, es la costumbre siempre suelo hacerlo con mi hermana Alice —asintió y se abrochó ella misma el cinturón.

Estuve manejando por la ciudad y las calles de Chicago cada vez se hacían más solitarias. De vez en cuando miraba a Bella por el rabillo de mi ojo y podía asegurar que ella estaba tan o más nerviosa que yo.

—Suelo ir cuando necesito aclarar mis ideas, todo el lugar me fascina el ruido calma mi ansiedad, me relaja… el lugar es mágico —habló Bella en un momento. No sabia donde me estaba llevando, yo solo seguía sus instrucciones. No me podía imaginar donde seria ese lugar.

— ¿Qué lugar es?

—La fuente de Buckingham

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Qué puede tener una fuente de mágica? —ella no hablaba enserio, esa fuente era como cualquier otra fuente de agua.

—Estoy segura que siempre has visto la fuente de día y con un millar de personas a tu alrededor ¿o me equivoco? —a donde quería ir con todo esto. Y por supuesto que fui de día _¿por que iría a ver una fuente de noche?_

—Bueno no, pero…

—Es por eso, porque nunca la has visto en el silencio de la noche, escuchando solamente el ruido del agua… —en ocasiones me parecía una chica tan inocente y muy inteligente, pero luego me saltaba con una cosa como esta y me hacia poner en duda su bienestar mental.

—Eres rara Bella.

—Nunca te he dicho que fuera una persona cuerda.

No dije nada y seguí manejando hasta donde estaba la bendita fuente.

Cuando agarré la avenida principal que terminaba justo en frente de la Fuente de Buckingham algo llamo poderosamente mi atención. Miré a Bella y está me miró con una sonrisa radiante ¿Acaso eso era la fuente de agua?

_¡Joder!_

Una majestuosidad de la arquitectura se abría paso delante de mis ojos, pero esta vez no en colores oscuros como se podían ver de día, no. Esta ves luces de color violeta salían de cada rincón de la fuente, realmente era algo mágico.

Nos estacionamos frente a la fuente y bajamos del auto yendo hacia el centro donde la fuente mágica, según Bella, se imponía delante de nosotros. Su arquitectura era grandiosa. Poseía tres niveles y entre cada uno, luces de color naranja le daban el contraste perfecto. Flanqueando cada punta, había un caballito de mar, estos desde la punta de su pico lanzaba un chorro de agua color violeta. Era impresionante.

Bella tenía razón, ver la fuente de noche era completamente emocionante que verla de día. Nos situamos a uno de sus lados y nos apoyamos en las barandas que limitaban el paso. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno hablo. Vi como Bella cerraba los ojos y cada vez se relajaba más al igual que yo. El sonido del agua era algo que te calmaba. Esta fuente tenia eso que Bella decía, te hacia ver as cosas con claridad, te hacia pensar y reflexionar.

Miré a Bella y ella aun seguí con los ojos cerrados y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Era hermosa.

Me armé de valor y le hablé a Bella, ella no se merecía el trato que yo le daba, no.

—Lo siento… —dije en un susurro lo bastante alto, para que ella me pudiera escuchar. Abrió sus ojos y me miró—. Siento haberte tratado como lo hice estos días, mi intención no era lastimarte, pero entiende que yo… —no me dejo terminar.

—Lo sé, no quieres ser mi amigo, lo comprendo muy bien —dijo con la desilusión saboreando su boca.

— ¡No! Mierda… Hoy me comporte como un verdadero cabron contigo, cuando tú solamente me habías preguntado algo. Me desquite contigo y tu nada tenias que ver, te dije cosas que no te mereces, porque… porque eres… porque eres buena, sí.

—Nadie quiere ser mi amigo Edward, todos dicen que soy una persona un tanto desequilibrada, solo porque desbordo alegría… y se que a mucho eso les asusta —dijo esto ultimo mirándome directamente a los ojos, dejando a entrever que lo decía por mi. Agaché mi cabeza y suspiré, ella tenía razón.

Bella era tan segura de sí misma que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella. A lo mejor era esto lo que me hacía falta, para desconectar con toda la mierda que tenia adentro.

—No seré un buen amigo… —dije mirando hacia una pareja a unos pasos nuestro que se estaban sacando un foto.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Que quiero ser tu amigo… pero debo advertirte que no seré de esos buenos, ¡no señor! —en su rostro se fue formando de apoco un sonrisa mientras se volteaba hacia mi quedando de frente. Imité su pose y esta se abalanzó hacía mis brazos rodeando mi cuello con los suyos. Enterrando inconscientemente su rostro en mi cuello. Sorprendido y de apoco fui afianzando el abrazo en su cintura.

—Perdóname… no lo volveré a hacer —dije susurrando sobre su cabello _¡Oh esto se sentía tan bien!_

— ¡Shhh! Olvídalo, yo ya lo hice —apreté mi agarre y así nos quedamos por un breve rato.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a sentir como que estaba inhalando sobre mi cuello. Ella hacia ese ruidito con su nariz cuando estaba olfateando algo.

— Uhmm… ¿Bella?

—Mmm…

— ¿Me… me estas olfateando?

—Yo no lo diría así.

— ¿Y como lo dirías?

—Pues estoy guardando tu aroma en mi memoria-

— ¿Y porque haces eso?

—Porque cuando decidas que ya no quiere ser más mi amigo o te avergüences de mi, yo recordare tu olor cuando eso pase.

—Eso no hará falta. Puedo ser un muy mal amigo, pero nunca dejare que te vayas de mi lado…

— Lo sé… solo… solo déjame aquí otro ratito más, no te molesto ¿verdad?

—No, no lo haces.

—Bien.

Nos quedamos un largo rato abrazados. Bella era ahora mi amiga y lucharía por mantenerla de esa forma, reprimiría cualquier tipo de deseo por ella que no fueran pura y exclusivamente del modo amistoso. Bella no se merecía nada malo que cualquiera le pudiera hacer. Y yo estaba seguro que conmigo nada bueno sacaría.

Por ahora solo podía ofrecerle eso, mi amistad.

* * *

**Bueno aquí la actu de TU Y TÚ ASQUEROSO ENGAÑO lamento actualizar después de mucho, pero también están los otros fic,_ y si no lo saben actualizo una semana uno la otra otro y la otra el que sigue_... asiq espero comprendan... **

**nos estamos viendo y gracias por leerme**

*****Gis Cullen*****


End file.
